Love Tutor
by bemyserendipity
Summary: Kohaku, Sango's little brother, has a tutor named Miroku. A tutor that flirts with Sango that is! He's a playboy, she can't trust, but ends up falling for him anyways. Will he break her heart like every other girl or love her like no other? T Swearing
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sango or anyone else in this story; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi**

"Do you get it now, Kohaku?" a certain violet-eyed tutor asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Miroku," Kohaku replied. He finished up his math homework then got out his science homework. "I'm glad I have you to be my tutor. My sister's always busy and besides, you're cool. Unlike my other tutors, you haven't flirted with or forced yourself upon my sister."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. He'd seen his sister around, and noticed she was very good-looking, but left it at that. He couldn't afford to lose his tutoring job. Kohaku's parents were billionaire photographers who hired him to be a live-in tutor for their son. They paid him bucket loads of money _and_ he got to stay for free. All he had to do was some house chores and, of course, tutor Kohaku. Though, he always snuck glances at his sister; such a beauty, with waist-long hair that was a warm, honey brown and gorgeous, magenta eyes.

"Your sister is very, quite pretty, but I would never court her without your permission first," Miroku assured Kohaku. He was a good kid; even for an eleven year-old. Miroku let out a sigh. How he wished he could just speak to her!

"If you want, go ahead," Kohaku told his tutor. "You are nice enough. So if you do, go right ahead. Just don't do anything rash." Miroku smiled and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Maybe at dinner," Miroku thought out loud. "Now then, let's start on your science homework."

Miroku had finished helping Kohaku with homework, so both boys were watching TV. Transformers just ended when a particular sister came home. She was dressed in a pair of grey sweats and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. She gave a friendly grin and told them she'd change then they'd have dinner. Kohaku set the table and Miroku served the meatloaf and green beans.

"So how did tutoring go today?" Kohaku's sister asked when she came into the kitchen. She was dressed into a pair of low, cotton pants and a loose tank top. Her hair was tied midway with her favorite white ribbon.

"It went well. Sango, to formally introduce you," Kohaku answered. "This is my tutor, Houshi Miroku."

"Pleasure to actually meet you," Miroku smirked. He gently held Sango's hand up to his lips then kissed her knuckles lightly. He dropped her hand then continued dishing out the food. Sango on the other hand was bright red and fidgeting with her utensils. "So how old are you, Sango?" Miroku asked as he seated himself across from her with Kohaku next to his sister.

"It's Sango-_chan _to you and I just turned sixteen. What about you, Miroku?" Sango snapped. Miroku held back a chuckle. She sure was a feisty one. He could work with that.

"I think it's highly unfair for you to be able to call me without the honorifics yet you don't let me, but if you wish," Miroku pointed out. Sango snorted and shoveled in her dinner, before explaining she could do whatever she wanted. "And my age, you ask? I turned nineteen a few months ago. Does that satisfy you, Sango?"

"Sango-_chan_," She growled. After that conversation, dinner was very talkative. Miroku learned the basics about Sango and she, him. About half the times the two talked, a small argument was followed afterwards. Sango would never admit this out loud; but she actually liked his company. He would add some spice into her life.

After dinner, Sango bid them goodnight, but Miroku had something to do. He walked up to her and snaked his arm around her waist. Sango narrowed her eyes dangerously and made an effort to push him away. He didn't budge a bit. Sango gave out a shout when she felt Miroku's hand fall down to her butt. She slapped him across the face with a huff. She gave him a glare and saw he was wearing a cheeky grin.

"You-you pervert!" Sango yelled. She slapped him again then stormed off.

"You- are- an- idiot," Kohaku sighed. He went to wash all the dishes. He knew Miroku was a pervert, but he also knew his sister could take care of herself. Still, he _was_ an idiot.

"I know that!" Miroku cheered. "Don't worry about it. I'll make it _all_ better."

In Sango's room, Sango was talking to one of her best friends, Higurashi Kagome.

"-and then he gropes me!" Sango vented into the phone.

"He seems just your type!" Kagome replied. Sango glared at the phone, knowing Kagome would know she was doing it. Kagome cleared her throat. "Just chill. At least you won't have to see him at school since he's nineteen." Sango agreed with her then hung up. After a few contemplations about Miroku, Sango went to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!~ Till next time, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: School Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I no own Inuyasha, Miroku etc. All rights for the charcters of this story go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

"Sango!" Kohaku yelled. His older sister bolted up and out of her bed. She glanced at her clock and swore. Thirty minutes to get ready and board the bus.

In a matter of twenty-eight minutes, Sango came down looking quite stunning in Miroku's eyes. She wore a black t-shirt and a black and red plaid, flannel shirt over it with all the buttons undone. Accompanying her two shirts, were a pair of dark skinny jeans and grey high-tops. Her hair was completely down, going all the way down to her waist. It was impeccably straight and swaying as Sango rushed around the kitchen.

"What's the rush?" Miroku finally decided to ask her. In return, he got an icy glare. He calmly ignored it and sipped his cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna be late for the bus," Sango replied, shoving a banana down her throat.

"I could take you," Miroku offered. Sango froze in her tracks. She was _so_ tempted to say yes. No! She couldn't. He was a pervert, who knows what he could do in that enclosed space. "I know you don't want to be late." She clenched her fists in frustration, continuing to internally battle with herself. Okay, she made up her mind; no.

"Yes," Sango said. She slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as the word came out. Why? Why did she just say that? She had meant to say no! No! Before she could take back her answer, Miroku gave her a charming smile. She blushed, but then roughly shook her head. Miroku ignored her again and clasped her hand. Sango ripped her hand away and grabbed her backpack then went out the door. Miroku followed her wearing slacks,and a tucked in, button-up shirt. He walked past her and pulled out a red and black, fancy, modern motorcycle. "Hell no!" Sango shouted.

"Don't worry," Miroku assured her. He led her gently to the motorcycle and got on then helped her on. "Put this on." He handed her a helmet and she strapped it on. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. As she tightened her grip, he sped off. Sango bit back a shriek. The wind whipped at her as they weaved through early morning traffic. She buried her face into his, trying to block the wind. Thank Kami-sama that Sango didn't see Miroku wear a mischievous grin behind his helmet or she would've slapped him into next week.

When they arrived at her high school, Shikon High, Sango leapt away from Miroku and pushed the helmet to him then made her great escape into the school. Miroku watched Sango sprint away, her luscious hair flowing after her. He let out a joyous sigh. Nothing felt better than Sango holding him. Sighing once again, Miroku headed toward the parking lot.

~Sango's Classroom~

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called as Sango appeared in the doorway, out of breath. Sango, looked flawless as usual, and so did Kagome. Kagome was in washed out and ripped, bellbottom jeans. She also wore a varsity tee with sleeves that fell off her shoulders, revealing lacy straps from her tank. Her long and shaggy, black hair tied to the side. They were both drop dead gorgeous, but neither was exactly popular.

"Well if it ain't the bitch," Shima, 'the queen of Shikon High', giggled from her desk. Shima flipped her black hair over her shoulder with quick wink to the guys. Shima was everything Sango wasn't; like her alter ego. Shima was short, pale, three tons of make-up and wore the most sluttish clothes imaginable. Sango was too modest and full of pride to go that far for popularity, so she stuck with her closest friends; Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame

"Well if it isn't the head bitch herself," Sango grumbled as she passed Shima. She let the corner of her lips curl up in a smile when she heard Shima gasp at the insult. Sango quickly took her seat next to Kagome and looked around.

Inuyasha, Kagome's crush since who-knows-when was with his girlfriend Kikyo. She felt sorry for her, Kikyo was Kagome's own cousin; they could've been twins, but Kikyo's much colder, paler, screamed hell and dead-like. Though she couldn't tell why they fought over Inuyasha. He was tan and had long silver hair, longer than hers, with dog ears on his head, because he was a half-demon. Sure he had looks, but he was arrogant, hot-tempered, and was horrible with his feelings; so to make it short and easy: friend-good, boyfriend-bad. Well in Sango's eyes at least. He was pretty popular among everyone, but he wasn't the 'king' of the school.

Sango let her eyes drift to Koga and Ayame; boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, Koga was the 'king' of the school. He was tall, tan, had long black hair that was always tied in a high ponytail and sky blue eyes. He was also the quarterback of the school and was almost the only reason they were going to State. The good thing about him, he wasn't full of himself and could take a joke; he was a bit clingy though. Then there was Ayame. She was average height with red hair tied in pigtails with murky, teal eyes. Ladies and gentlemen, the head cheerleader of the school. Though she too, wasn't full of herself.

Sango smiled wide as she looked at her friends once more; she was lucky and she was content.

"Class!" her teacher, Mr. Sohma yelled. Everyone died down and Sango snapped out of her thoughts to pay attention. "Starting today, we are having a young man intern for me as a teacher's assistant. I hope you give him a warm welcome..." Sango sighed, another teacher to deal with? Just her luck! Then she tried to be optimistic; at least it wasn't… "…Houshi Miroku."

**I know it's a cliffhanger! Don't shoot me. I'll update soon... Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Facts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and everyone else. All rights for the characters and the Shikon no Tama go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Dear readers and reviewers,**

** Here is Chapter Three. Enjoy!**

"Damn," Sango said under her breath. She looked up at the chalkboard and there stood Miroku, dressed in his slacks and button-up shirt. She felt herself drawn to the barely revealed chest of his then mentally slapped herself. No! Bad girl! "Great just great." Sango continued mumbling a string of curse words so long, she didn't realize her teacher started class.

"Are you okay?" Kagome whispered. Sango shook her head.

"Remember the Miroku I was talking about last night?"

"Yeah."

"That's him." Kagome's eyes bulged and her mouth opened slightly. Sango nodded her head in agreement. She tried to listen to Mr. Sohma, but her eye's kept darting toward Miroku. For a while she just stole glances at him, but for a moment she just stared at him. Then Miroku caught her and she looked at her feet, blushing in embarrassment.

The last five minutes of class were quite… _interesting._ And as in interesting, Sango meant embarrassing and horrific. Mr. Sohma abruptly stopped his lecture about the Shikon no Tama to look at his watch. Then he explained he would continue tomorrow.

Everyone began gathering their things as Mr. Sohma clarified to the students, "The last minutes of class will be spent learning about our new teacher's assistant, Houshi-sama." A few girlish giggles followed Mr. Sohma's words, making Sango roll her eyes and try to prevent herself from gagging. Mr. Sohma nodded to Miroku, telling him to start.

"Well, other than volunteering at schools, I work as a live-in tutor," Miroku began. Sango began to shrink in her seat. _Don't bring me up; don't bring me up,_ Sango chanted in her mind.

"Do you think you could become _my_ live-in tutor?" Shima asked flirtatiously. Miroku gave a charming smile to her. Now, Sango was on the verge of vomiting on her notes. Then she realized Miroku might bring her up. She coughed casually causing Miroku to glance at her. She locked eyes with him and allowed her eyes to warn him not to tell. Miroku grinned; not one like the one he gave to Shima, but a mischievous one that made Sango's eyes widen.

"I'm afraid not," Miroku replied, frowning in a very cliché way. "I'm already working for another family." Girls and boys began shouting 'who?' He winked at me then gave his most dazzling smirk. "The Taijiya family." Then everyone whipped their attention to Sango, who in return, slid farther down in her chair. Before he had replied to everyone, she prayed he'd be vague, but no! He just had to say her last name! Her completely unique and abnormal last name!

"When will you stop working for them?" Shima questioned, recovering first.

"Not for a long while. I'm sorry and oh, I don't work cheap so your parents will need to save a lot of cash before call me," Miroku chuckled. Everyone echoed him, but Sango. She was too busy drilling holes into his stupid, little head. She could still everyone subconsciously staring at her. _Why me?_ Sango practically screamed in her head. He. Was. Dead. The bell rang and group by group, everyone filed out. Kagome suggested staying with Sango, but she told her friend to go ahead. Once all the students and even the teacher were gone, Sango marched up to Miroku and restrained herself from slapping him with all her might.

"Well?" Sango growled. Miroku arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me why the hell you're here?" Sango continued, barely able to keep her voice below a murmur.

"Perhaps you're hard of hearing or deaf, Sango," Miroku pondered. "I do remember saying I was volunteering here."

"Well, when were you going to tell me that my only haven from you is now hell?" Sango hissed. "It's bad enough I have a pervert like you in my own house, but at my school too?"

"Sango! I'm wounded to know that you think wherever I am is hell," Miroku gasped.

"I absolutely hate you and you're fucking lechery." With those last words, Sango spun on the heels of her feet and walked away, head held high. Miroku leaned against the Mr. Sohma's desk with a dreamy look. _I'll have fun with this one_, he thought.

Sango practically ran to chemistry and took her seat by Kagome. She tried to regulate her breathing. _Damn Miroku!_ Sango growled in her head.

"So the Miroku you were talking about, is _the_ Miroku?" Kagome inquired.

"What do you mean '_the_ Miroku'?"

"He's one of the best tutors in Japan and the known heartbreaker."

"Great, he's an amazing tutor for Kohaku, but I'm stuck with his lecherous and flirty side." Sango sighed and slammed her fist onto the desk. She held her head low, ignoring people's stares. This could not be happening; this could _not_ be happening. But wait…. "How do you know about him?"

Kagome blushed then replied, "He used to be my live-in tutor. We dated for a bit and then we broke up when he left. He was also Ayame's tutor and ex. He was even Inuyasha's and Koga's tutor, but he didn't date them, of course."

"Wait! So you're telling me the older man you and Ayame dated was Miroku?" Kagome nodded. "I thought you were stronger than that."

"But you haven't even been courted by him yet. He's very… Persuasive," Kagome defended herself. Sango looked at her hopeless romantic of a friend, then back to the board. It was going to be a _long_ day.

The rest of the day went decent. She was passing all her classes, she made an A on physics exam, and her friends told her more about Miroku. Kagome and Ayame got these spaced-out looks when they began to describe the situations they were put in by Miroku. This made Sango gag, Koga jealous and Inuyasha bright red; from what? Sango wasn't sure. But it was official. Miroku was an 'amazing boyfriend' according to Kagome and Ayame and an 'awesome tutor' from Inuyasha and Koga. From these facts, Sango tried to avoid Miroku the whole day and she almost succeeded until the last period of the day.

Sango was the first one to walk into statistics and she regretted it immediately. Miroku stood by the window and was staring out it. When he heard her come in, he turned around and smiled that it was her. Sango kept her head down and hurried to her desk, only to run into Miroku. She looked up with all the innocence she could scrounge up. He leaned a little bit and a bit more until he was only an inch away from Sango. He made the last movement, but their lips didn't meet. Why? Sango had 'accidentally' stomped on his foot and made her escape. Other students began to pile in, forcing Miroku to take his seat at the front. He glanced at Sango who stuck her tongue out at him.

The statistic teacher introduced Miroku and continued with class. Sango focused on taking notes while Miroku gazed at her. She was so unlike the other girls he's tutored or known. Kagome and Ayame, they were easy enough. They came to him like moths to a flame. Sango, she was friends with them, but she wasn't the same as them. She was very independent and hot-tempered. If she wasn't such a beauty, he wouldn't even be going through the trouble of trying to flirt with her. Just another conquest; that's it. Nothing more.

Like in History, the teacher stopped class early and allowed Miroku to say a few things about himself. Then an idea hit him. If his usual approach won't work on Sango; why not jealousy?

Miroku stood up and gave a charming smirk to the girls.

"Well, there's nothing much to say about myself," Miroku started. "I volunteer at schools and work as a tutor. Also ladies, I am single and there are no rules saying you can't date me," he added with a wink. Every girl swooned, but Sango. She sat in her seat, glaring at him. He couldn't tell if it was from jealousy or something worse. The teacher did not appreciate Miroku's flirting and made him stop and got the students ready for dismissal.

When the bell rang, Sango sped out of the class. Miroku sighed. He gathered his things and spoke to some of the students who had questions. He finished up his duties as a teacher's assistant and pretty much ran to his motorcycle. High school kids were stressful. He got on and rode slowly through the buses and departing cars when he spotted Sango walking with Kagome, Ayame, Inuyasha and Koga. He trailed after them. Sango noticed and stopped for him. The other members of her group stopped along with her.

"Need a lift?" Miroku asked with a cheeky grin as he pulled to a halt beside them.

"Why would I want a ride from a lecher like you?" Sango questioned, tilting her head to the side. She tapped her chin thoughtfully then shook her head.

Miroku was about to take off when a shrill voice said, "What's the matter, Sango? Can't take a ride on the wild side?" It was Shima. She turned to him. "Can I get taken home by a handsome guy like you?" He opened his mouth to answer, but Sango beat him to it. She stepped in front of the motorcycle with her arms crossed.

"I'll be glad to ride with you, _Miroku_," Sango smiled in a very seductively way. Making sure Shima would hear the way she addressed him without any honorifics. She looked to her friends, sending a silent apology. They nodded their heads in forgiveness and shooed her off. Sango grabbed the helmet Miroku handed to her and then secured her arms his waist. She waved to her friends before Miroku took off smiling, feeling Sango hugging herself closer to him.

So jealousy it was. Fact 1 about Sango. Discovered.

**Like it? This was a pretty long chapter... Now, don't kill me for not letting them kiss. That would've been incredibly OOC of Sango. Review and I'll update soon! :D Tell me if you have any ideas for the Inuyasha/Kikyo/Kagome love triangle. Also, review and tell me if I should add Kuranosuke in!  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank: Kaileychicago, YazzyBoo and alikmionejean for review already! And a very special thanks to Kaileychicago for reviewing twice! :]  
><strong>

**Until next time... Ja Ne! **


	4. Chapter 4: That's a First

**Yay! Another update :) -dances around happily-  
><strong>

**Kaileychicago: Agreed! :D**

**alikmionejean: Haha! I love how you said 'Hahahahahahah! Suck it, Shima!' I literally started cracking up. And with our dear little Sango, how could this not end up being the least bit about pride? And thanks for the support on the love triangle! And Kuranosuke, I was gonna add him in this chapter... but some other things came up.**

**Disclaimer:**

**AzNeRd: Say it. Pleeeeeasseeee! -does the puppy dog eyes and pouts-**

**Miroku: No.**

**AzNeRd: Do you wanna end up with Sango or not?**

**Miroku: (grumbles) AzNeRd does not own any Inuyasha characters, she only owns the plot. All rights got to Rumiko Takahashi. Happy?**

**AzNeRd: Extremely! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>When Miroku finally parked, Sango scrambled off and threw the helmet at him.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I hate that bitch!"

"Shima?"

"No! Kagome! God, you're an idiot. Of course, Shima!"

"No need to get offensive," Miroku shrugged. Sango took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Thanks for the ride." Miroku smiled faintly. "Mind helping me with weeding the lawn and mowing it and a bunch of other stuff?" Miroku shook his head and Sango let out a gleeful whoop. "Thanks Miroku! Let me go change." Sango took off into the house and Miroku followed her.

Miroku changed into a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt with some worn out tennis shoes. He came out first and waited for Sango. A few minutes later Sango came out and Miroku couldn't help but let his jaw drop and gape. Sango was wearing running shorts that were mid-thigh and a tight under tank. Her hair was tied up and swished around as she jogged over to him. He took a deep breath and gulped.

For the next two hours, Sango and Miroku worked on making the lawn look pristine. About halfway through, Miroku shed his shirt. Sango couldn't help but stare for a moment. His arms were muscled, but not like a body builder and he had a toned stomach with abs. Miroku could feel someone watching him so he turned around. Sango quickly looked down and continued to weed. When they finished, Miroku was lying in on the ground while Sango got them water. She tossed him his water and took a sip of her own. They rested together, out of breath.

"Thank you for not being a pervert," Sango mumbled. She began to fidget with her ponytail.

"You're welcome," Miroku smirked. "If I can stay with you the whole time, I don't mind." Sango rolled her eyes and continued to play with her hair. She played with it for a while until Miroku stood up. She held out her hand and he helped her up. She lost her footing and stumbled into his sweaty, _bare_ chest. Sango blushed and looked up at him. Before she could stop him, Miroku began to comb Sango's hair with his fingers. She began to feel mesmerized and didn't even feel him tug out her rubber band. He slowly leaned in. Sango couldn't move. She didn't want to. Wait! What was she saying? She didn't even know the guy, but then again he had this strange, dangerous aura. Once again, Miroku moved in for the kiss but Sango had slipped away after giving a sharp stomp onto his foot.

"I'm going to shower. You can make dinner!" Sango called as she ran inside. Miroku let out a sigh. Again. So damn close! He could feel that Sango wanted to, but she still pulled away. Why? Sango was so frustrating. But then again, she wasn't completely immune to his charm. He held her rubber band up in victory. He wasn't going to lose. Nope. He was going to win and make Sango fall for him; he saw it as a mission, a very satisfactory mission.

Sango came out of the shower feeling quite refreshed. During her shower, Sango contemplated how she and Miroku had almost kissed. Again. God! What was she thinking? No, she can't answer that. If she were to, the result would be naughty thoughts; thoughts only a person like Miroku should have. Now she could understand why Kagome and Ayame had been so dazed when it came to Miroku. He had the certain charm about him that just lured you in, but she hadn't expected it to work on her. It was strange. She had never felt so attracted to someone before. Sango began to think about dating, but immediately kicked away the thought. He had broken every heart of the girls he dated; Kagome and Ayame included. She knew this because they had told her.

She would not and could not let that happen. She _had_ to win this. She would get payback for every single girls' hearts he broke; that was for sure.

It was… awkward during dinner. Sango was in shorts and a tank. With every movement she made, she felt Miroku's eyes following her. She had her tied up into its usual high, ponytail. She looked like crap, yet he still looked at her as if she were a goddess. She didn't like it one bit. From time to time, she gave him a glare, trying to ignore his muscles under the t-shirt and sweatpants he wore. And poor Kohaku. He watched the whole exchange between his sister and his tutor with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me," Sango mumbled as she got out of her chair. She walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes. "Is it okay if I have some friends over?" She didn't look up or make eye contact; all her focus was on the dishes.

"Fine with me," Miroku answered. "As long as I get a chance to flirt to them." He was trying to lighten up the mood, but then regretted his words. He was trying to win her! Not lose her! Though, she seemed unfazed.

Sango finished up the dishes and turned around. Her eyes were wide with innocence. "Are you sure about that?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Miroku questioned. He didn't like the way she said that. There had to be some twist to it.

Sango felt herself smile. She had her plan worked out perfectly. The only way to win was to flirt back, catching him off guard. Miroku stood up and walked over to the sink. He placed his plate down and was about to pull his arm away when Sango placed her hand over his wrist affectionately. Miroku looked at her in surprise. She smiled shyly as she traced the veins on his arm then back down.

"You didn't answer me before," Sango murmured.

Miroku began to rack his mind for what she had asked. He was still deep in thought when he heard her giggle. He snapped out of his reverie.

"Are you sure you want to flirt with my friends?" Sango repeated.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Miroku smiled slyly. Sango seemed to anticipate that his response would be that. She returned to trace his veins before replying.

"Oh, I wouldn't be jealous at all. I just thought you would've known better than to flirt with your exes." Sango looked up at him innocently again before squeezing by him and back to her room. Mission success. He looked so helpless and confused it was almost adorable. Almost.

As Sango made her way to her room, Miroku stood dumbly in the kitchen. Of course! Kagome and Ayame! That's why they had looked so familiar. He distinctly knew that Kagome was an amazing kisser and Ayame was great at doing massages. Then he also remembered Inuyasha and Koga; such players. He chuckled to himself. Maybe, just maybe he would flirt with Kagome and Ayame. If he could get Sango jealous enough then she would she come to him willingly like any other girl. Heck, he might even go out with one of them!

* * *

><p>"Hey Kags," Sango greeted over the phone.<p>

"Hi Sango!" Kagome smiled.

"Would you like to come over for a bit?"

"Sure!" Kagome replied.

Sango hung up and repeated the same conversation with Ayame then grinned like the devil. This would prove to be interesting. While her friends made their way over, Sango changed into something more appropriate. She trade her spaghetti strap tank for a plain, white t-shirt and kept on her forest green, cotton shorts.

She trotted down the hall when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and smiled. Kagome and Ayame smiled back at her, still dressed in what they wore for school. She led them to the living room and did the basic compliments they did every time they saw each other.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. Miroku came in clad in only pajama pants, which meant his hot chest muscles were revealed. Sango felt herself facepalm herself and sweatdrop. "Get a fuckin' shirt on you dumbass!" She pointed back towards the hallway as she buried her face into her head. She glanced to her friends they were drooling over him; she nearly sweatdropped again. Sango looked up and Miroku just standing there, not moving, looking seemingly innocent. She stood up and yanked his ear, hearing him yell 'ow!'. She stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen, dragging Miroku with her. She let go of him once she closed the door between the kitchen and the living room.

"That really hurt you know," Miroku whined. He got a glare in return. He let out a sigh. "Honestly, do you really use that same mouth to kiss Kohaku goodnight with?" Another glare. Sango was leaning against the counter and staring out the window. She was in the perfect position.

Miroku waltzed over to her, placing his hands onto the counter behind Sango. She looked at him, obviously confused then realized she was trapped. Miroku's arms on either side of her kept her in place. She looked up and found his eyes looking at her lovingly. Sango blushed and looked back down. Her head found itself being lifted back up when Miroku gently tilted her chin up with his fingers. Now that he had her full attention, he slipped his other arm around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. He heard he sharp intake of breath and smirked.

"I won't hurt you," Miroku whispered into her ear. He looked back into her eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I've discovered the line! this one^^^<br>Anyways, _that_ was a long chapter! I hope you liked it :D I do realize I've been sort of ending on cliff hangers, but! At least I don't spend months or weeks to update. You're lucky I don't have much of a life. Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! **


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Ex

**Inspiration has hit! This update actually happened a lot earlier than I anticipated.**

**Kaileychicago: I do believe you'll find this chapter quite... amusing**

**alikmionejean: That is a very 'Suck it, Shima!' moment. Hopefully in this chapter, you'll see that Sango enjoys the kiss (of course!) but how she struggles with it too.**

**Disclaimer:**

**AzNeRd: Will you do the honor?**

**Sango: No.**

**AzNeRd: Why not?**

**Sango: You made me kiss _him_.**

**AzNeRd: Don't act like you didn't like it. Go on, say it or I just might let Shima have Miroku.**

**Sango: -glares- AzNeRd doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters. She only owns the story plot. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.  
>If Shima ends up with Miroku after this, I will go back in time, come back and hunt you down my hiraikotsu.<strong>

**AzNeRd: -gulps nervously and fiddles with thumbs- Well then... On with the story.**

* * *

><p>'<em>He's. Dead.<em>' Were the first words that flew through Sango's head. She made an effort to push him away, but Miroku put more weight into the kiss and pushed her into the counter so hard that it began to hurt. Miroku began to massage his lips against hers and as much as Sango would hate to admit it… it felt nice. That doesn't mean she went down without a fight. She made muffled protests against it, but that made him progress more. She was suddenly lifted onto the counter and she didn't like it. Sango thrashed and kicked. She was about to scream when Miroku's tongue traced her lower lip.

He shoved his tongue against hip sealed lip and that's where Sango could no longer take it. She clenched her hand into a fist and punched his left jaw. He pulled away with a long string of curse words.

"You. Are. Dead to me," Sango seethed, rubbing her lips to her shirt sleeve.

"You didn't seem to be complaining," Miroku retorted.

"Then apparently you didn't feel me push you, nearly scream, and kick!" Sango yelled. "Apparently you don't mind kissing a girl against her will, you bastard!"

"What's going on?" Kagome shouted, coming through the kitchen door. She stopped mid-step. Miroku was standing a foot away from a blazing Sango with puffy red lips (matching Sango's) and a reddening jaw.

"Maybe you and Ayame should go home," Sango said under her breath, not meeting her gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Sorry to make you come all the way," Sango apologized. "I'll walk you to the door."

Miroku watched the two girls walk out of the kitchen before sighing. Even if Sango hadn't responded in the ways he wanted, it was still one hell of a kiss. God, what he wouldn't do to kiss her again. Sure, she was infuriated with him and would probably avoid him for who-knows-how-long, but honestly, he thought it was worth it; even the pain. He would've stood there all day, but a certain eleven year-old walked in on him. Kohaku walked up to him teary-eyed and slapped him across the face.

"I thought you were different Miroku," Kohaku said, barely above a whisper. "But I saw Sango and she was so upset. I asked her what was wrong and then she told me. I trusted you, Miroku." With that, Kohaku took off running away.

"Shit," Miroku cussed. Kohaku! How could he forget about the sweet, innocent, little boy he's suppose to tutor? God, he felt like such an ass. He never meant to hurt Kohaku in the process of getting Sango. Great! Just great! Now he had two people to apologize to. First, he had to ice his jaw.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Sango?" Kohaku asked as he tentatively pushed open his sister's bedroom door.<p>

Sango was curled up on her bed with her hair covering her face and her tears. She had never felt so violated and taken advantage of. The worst part? She had actually liked it. He was forceful, yet so gentle. Was she actually falling for him? She couldn't believe she was being so stupid. He was a player for goodness sake! She felt like lying in bed for the rest of her life. _Kagome_ had figured out what had happened. She would never live it down. She was going to ignore Kohaku and sulk, but the damn doorbell rang out. She figured Miroku wasn't going to get and neither was Kohaku, so she dragged herself out of bed and went to the door. She opened it and her mouth fell agape.

"Kuranosuke?" Sango questioned.

It was a rhetorical question. Of course it was him. He was standing in front of her in his usual, cocky demeanor. His broad shoulders pulled back in a proud way his scraggy brown hair tied slickly into a ponytail. What else is there to say about him? Proud, cocky, bastard. Yup, that covers the basics.

"Sango!" Kuranosuke greeted as he swept past her and into her home. "How've you been, darling?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Darling? Cut the cheesy shit. Why are you here?"

"Tsk, tsk. Such dirty mouth," Kuranosuke lectured.

"And it's gonna get a whole hell of a lot dirtier if you don't tell me why you're here." Kuranosuke opened his mouth to speak when possibly her savior, Miroku walked into the entry hallway.

"Who's at the door, Sango?" he asked, his voice beginning to trail off when he saw Kuranosuke.

First impressions. Sango thought Miroku could never make a bad one. Apparently, she was wrong. He was _still_ shirtless and lips _still _slightly swollen. He was a bit flushed; and compared to Kuranosuke, who was dressed in slacks and a dress shirt, it was obvious who was more good looking (Miroku) and who was more professional (Kuranosuke).

"Who's this, Sango?" the two men asked in unison. Sango looked at both of them. Kuranosuke wore a stern, disapproving look while Miroku looked utterly confused and was that jealousy too? She took a deep breath and gulped. She walked over to Miroku (to his surprise) and gently held his arm then laid her head on his shoulder.

She cleared her throat, "Kuranosuke, this is my boyfriend Miroku. Miroku this is my ex-boyfriend Kuranosuke."

Miroku looked like he was going to object, but then he felt Sango's breath on his ear.

"Go along with it, please. I'll even kiss you." To these words, Miroku grinned and nodded ever so slightly.

"He looks like rubbish," Kuranosuke noted, scanning Miroku.

"Well, it's none of you busy. What are you doing her anyways?" Sango snapped.

"To take you back, but apparently you've been busy." Sango merely rolled her eyes, but subconsciously clutched Miroku tighter, something that didn't go unnoticed. "Though I don't believe it. Prove it to me that you two are together."

Those were the words Sango prayed not to hear and the words Miroku wanted to hear.

Sango faced Miroku and held his face in her hands. She gently pulled his face down as she went onto her tippy-toes. It was a chaste kiss.

They stayed like that for a few seconds then pulled away from each other.

"Enough proof for you?" Sango growled. She roughly pushed Kuranosuke back to the door and ushered him out. She slammed the door shut with a huff then faced Miroku.

"Would you like to explain? I do believe just a few minutes ago you punched me because I kissed you," Miroku inquired, tapping his foot.

_This is not going to be fun_, Sango sighed as she led Miroku to the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy this chapter? Now, who doesn't like Kuranosuke? -almost every reader raises their hand-<br>Good. I honestly did not wanna deal with Kuranosuke lovers. Now, if you couldn't tell with all the references I made of him, let me make this short and simple.  
>Kuranosuke is a rich, cocky, arrogant bastard. Easy enough to understand?<strong>

**Until my next update, which I swear will be soon,**

**Ja Ne! **


	6. Chapter 6: Kuranosuke

**Finally! Another update :) I would've updated sooner, but let's just say I've been procrastinating.**

**Kaileychicago: How could say _not_ love that kiss! And Kohaku... well you'll see.**

**alikmionejean: YES! Kuranosuke-hater! -gives a high-five-  
>Now, hopefully you see this as adorableness. And Ayame and Kagome? They don't come into this chapter..<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**AzNeRd: Go ahead**

** Kuranosuke: No, not when Sango is dating that... guy**

**AzNeRd: Fine, Sango'll end up with you -crosses fingers behing my back-**

**Kuranosuke: Really? Okay! AzNeRd does not own the characters, only the plot. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AzNeRd: -sweatdrops- That was easier than I expected... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me or not?" Miroku demanded impatiently. Sango sighed and grasped his wrist. She led him over to the couch then sat; he followed suit. Sango leaned against the back and Miroku made himself comfortable by scooting closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She shot him a glare, but let his arm be.<p>

"Where to start…" Sango mumbled. She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment before continuing, "Well about two years ago, long before you came to work for us, I was dating Kuranosuke. Our parents set us up and he seemed like a good enough guy. I still cannot believe how wrong I was." Sango paused. "It was our seven month anniversary when he started acting differently. His true self. He started treating me as if he owned me, like I was another item in his precious collection. He made me feel weak and pathetic. He occasionally beat me, but I stayed with him. My parents were just too happy, but that changed on our year anniversary. I found out he was cheating on me since our six month anniversary with Shima. I was such a fool." Sango stopped herself, trying to keep the tears in. She had been so stupid. She even had a scar on her back to prove Kuranosuke was abusive.

"I'm so sorry, Sango," Miroku murmured. He pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms. Sango didn't mind and let her tears drop, one by one. "I swear I won't let that guy ever touch you again. I'll be your fake boyfriend. You don't even have to kiss me if you don't want to."

Sango shook her head. "Thank you. I'm afraid, Miroku. Not of you though." She took a shaky breath. "I feel so vulnerable right now. I feel like I can trust you with my life for some reason. I've never told anyone other than Kohaku this, not even Kagome."

Right after Sango completed that sentence, Kohaku walked into the living room. He saw his sister with red eyes. He rushed over to her side in a heartbeat.

"What happened?" Kohaku questioned. His eyes flashed to Miroku, who blinked in innocence.

"Kuranosuke," Sango whispered.

"I'll kill him," Kohaku growled.

She placed her arm on her Kohaku's shoulder with a weak smile. "It's okay. I have you and Miroku to protect me."

"You trust him?" Kohaku raised his eyebrows in surprise.

She gave his arm a quick squeeze. "In a way. I feel like I've known him longer for some reason. Go to bed. I need to work out some details with Miroku." Kohaku nodded then left.

"So you do trust me?" Miroku inquired.

"More than I should," Sango sighed. "Please, just don't abuse it."

"Never."

Miroku tried to move, but found Sango asleep in his arms. He let a smile lift the corners of his lips. He laid his head on hers and drifted to sleep, hoping Sango would one day want him as her_ real_ boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a <em>really<em> short chapter, but I just wanted this chapter to be an explanation.  
>Now for Sango, she was not being OOC. She was in a lot of pain and Miroku just so happened to be there with welcoming arms. Oh and by the way, Miroku has been tutoring there for a total of 5 months.<br>**

**If you haven't seen... Please go onto my profile and vote on the poll I've made! This way I'll know which story to write for y'all! **

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! **


	7. Chapter 7: Personal Hell

**Another update! :) -high fives all my reviewers- Y'all are amazing! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kaileychicago: Kuranosuke would cheat on Sango! The bastard. Oh, thanks for checking out the poll. And Miroku may or may not abuse the trust... Who knows? Oh wait... That's right! I do :D **

**alikmionejean: [: I like that lie too. And Ayame and Kagome? Let's see what they say at lunch ;) And I agree with you... Kuranosuke and Shima = people other people could care less about... SHHH! Did you steal my diary? Lol, just kidding. I don't have a diary, but I may do that unless an amazing reviewer has any ideas for me..?**

**PermanentlyFrozen: Here's the update you wanted so badly and here is Kuranosuke... Don't tell me..? Are you a, -gulps- Kuranosuke lover?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha: I don't see how I need to do this... Keh, I'm not even in the story. Kagome's been in it more than me.**

**AzNeRd: Don't worry! You'll be in it later... -mumbles the next part- Posing as a jerk.**

**Inuyasha: Feh, whatever. This wench -jabs a thumb to AzNeRd- don't own me or any other Inuyasha characters. She only owns the plot, Rumiko Takahashi owns us characters.**

**AzNeRd: -gives Inuyasha a friendly hug, not a crazy-fan, obsessed hug- Thanks! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Sango tried stir in her sleep, but found she couldn't move much. She found it odd. She always had room on her bed. She blinked her eyes open and found herself in the living room. That wasn't too much of a surprise. The night before was tiring, but that still didn't explain why she couldn't move. She opened her eyes completely and found herself in someone's arms. She looked up and almost screamed. Miroku. Oh my god. She had fallen asleep in his arms. In the process of having a flip attack, Sango began to scramble away from Miroku and fell onto the floor.<p>

"Miroku?" She half-whispered. Miroku looked down at her sleepily. He didn't say anything. He just gave her a glazed-over look. "Miroku?" Sango repeated. She got onto her knees and slowly waved her hand in front his face. He didn't respond. _Great, just great. He's sleep walking… or is he sleep watching?_ Sango shook her head. She glanced at the living room clock and saw she had a good hour to get ready for school. She lightly closed Miroku's eyelids and left the room.

Sango first took a shower to wake herself up more. She blow-dried her hair and tied it a bit lower than halfway with a simple, white ribbon. She changed into a pair of washed out, skinny jeans, a brown t-shirt and an army green jacket with sleeves that cut off at her elbows. On her feet she wore classic, brown high-tops by converse.

She walked through the living room and saw Miroku was still asleep. She glanced at her watch and decided to be nice. She walked over to him then poked his cheek. He didn't wake up. She poked him again and again, but he didn't wake up. She scrunched up her face in frustration and chose to do something else before slapping him.

She neared her mouth close to his ear and yelled, "OHAYO!"

"I didn't do it!" Miroku shouted as he bolted up. He looked around and noticed Sango laughing her fine ass off on the floor. "What?"

"You- need- to- get- ready," Sango managed between laughs. Miroku looked at the clock and swore. "Wait," Sango caught his arm. "I'll be waiting by your motorcycle." Miroku smiled then nodded.

About fifteen minutes later, Sango and Miroku were speeding down the roads toward the school. Sango sat comfortably behind Miroku with her arms wrapped tightly around him. This made Miroku extremely giddy. Sango was finally acting normal around him, but then she would want to know more about him. So what would he do? Make her pissed off! At a red light, Miroku reached back and groped Sango which caused her to whack him upside the head.

When they arrived at the school, they got attacked by girls of all grades. Sango stumbled out of the horde with wide eyes. _What the hell did he do to get all those girls?_ Sango yelled in her head. The player! Of course; just because he let her sleep in his arms didn't mean a fucking thing. She shot a glare at him and made sure he caught it before going to first period, but froze in her spot. Kuranosuke. He was standing by the school gates. She felt like running to Miroku and crying in his arms again, but held her ground. She was _not_ going to be intimidated by him.

* * *

><p>Sango's cheerful mood melted away as she walked down the halls. As she opened the door to her classroom, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around with an annoyed expression and saw Kagome smiling, dressed in a forest green t-shirt with bell bottom jeans. She gave her best friend a half-hearted smile and walked into the classroom with Kagome.<p>

The two girls sat together. Kagome sensed something was up and she thought about how she had walked in on them last night. Something had definitely gone down between the two… But what? It was obvious they kissed, but what had happened? Who kissed who? Did Sango enjoy it?

All those questions flew through Kagome's head until the bell. She felt Sango shift restlessly. Well, whatever did happen, Sango did not want to see Miroku apparently. As if on cue, Sango tensed as Miroku entered. He looked shaken up. His hair was not neat, but abnormally messy and his eyes seemed to prove that he was having a flip attack on the inside. He took his seat and seemed to be boring his eyes into her friend. Kagome stole a look at Sango and found her looking down, avoiding a certain pervert's gaze.

Sango began to wonder if Miroku had seen Kuranosuke by the gates, but didn't have enough courage to look him in the eye. She thought they had an actual moment, but she was wrong. Terribly wrong. Then she heard the door open and close and snapped her head up. Oh. My. God. God, yep that was right. God was out to ruin her life. Kuranosuke stood at the front of the class in his usual proud manners, wearing fancy slacks and a dress shirt. The sight and the person made her want to gag; they were too revolting.

"Class, we have a new student today," Mr. Sohma announced. "Kuranosuke Takeda. Please take the empty seat next to Shima Aisaka."

Sango felt like dying. Her two worst enemies sitting side-by-side. It was bad enough when they had been dating, but now school? It was official. God was out to get her. She looked up and accidentally met Miroku's gaze. She held it for a moment before dropping her eyes to the floor.

The last person she wanted to see was Miroku. He was a pervert; a player; just some guy toying with her heart. Yet, why did she feel so attracted to him? She couldn't answer that; wouldn't.

Deep in her heart, Sango prayed Miroku would save her from her own personal hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh... Her school must be popular to have everyone there O.o<br>Any questions...? Well, then if no one does, I suggest you all check out my new story: In their Shoes  
>It's another MirxSan story, so please read it!<br>****Review and I'll update sooner :D**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! **


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

**Another update! Whoopee! -dances around happily with all her (my) reviewers-**

**Kaileychicago: Sleep-watching. It's what all the hot perverts do nowadays. **

**PermanentlyFrozen: Thank goodness! Phew. And Kuranosuke, Kuronosuke, is there a difference? I actually started laughing in the middle of a story when I realized they spelled his name wrong xD  
>Him being pounded by Miroku? That would be lovely :)<strong>

**KyoRenandinuyashalover: Here is the update you wanted!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagome: AzNeRd doesn't own Inuyasha characters, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. She only owns the plot.**

**AzNeRd: Wow, I didn't even need to convince her.**

**Kagome: Now spill about Sango and Miroku.**

**AzNeRd: -sweatdrops- I knew it was too good to be true. -Kagome gives me (her? same thing!) a glare-  
>Well about those two... Enjoy the story! And if I get killed, blame Kagome!<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur for Sango. All she could think about Miroku and Kuranosuke. Miroku. He was such a playboy, but at times he was so sweet and sincere. Then there was Kuranosuke. He was such a bastard that was stuck-up and arrogant; he was the one Miroku was supposed to protect her from, but what was he doing? He was off flirting with every girl on school campus. It pissed her off, yet she didn't know why. She didn't even know him; he was just her <em>fake <em>boyfriend.

The end of the day approached her much too quickly. Now she was stuck walking home accompanied by just the Inuyasha and Koga; not that this bothered her. It was just she needed a girl to talk to; the guys were to just talk as good friends, they wouldn't understand her current situation. Why was she walking? She obviously didn't want to be stampeded again when she was with Miroku.

Sango was walking to meet up with the guys when a figure loomed over her. She looked up and squeaked. Kuranosuke was beaming down at her with such a fake smile it made her sick.

"What do you want?" Sango growled.

"Ah, my dear Sango," Kuranosuke sighed happily, causing Sango to bristle. "I want you to go out to dinner with me tonight.

"Kuranosuke you know that I'm dating," Sango gulped. "Miroku."

"I thought you were joking," Kuranosuke frowned. He drove his hand through his bangs. "Sango, please consider this. I'd hate to see your precious goods be wasted on such rubbish."

About five of Sango's veins popped at the moment. _My goods? What the fuck does he think he's talking about?_ Sango thought. She clenched her hands into fists and tried counting to ten. _One, two, three, four… Oh, fuck this!_ Sango opened her mouth to speak, but went speechless when an arm draped itself around her shoulders. Still open-mouthed, Sango looked up and saw Miroku's charming face.

"Now, what's going on here?" Miroku asked politely in a very teacher-like tone.

"Um... Nothing Houshi-sama," Kuranosuke muttered. "But I wanted to invite you and Sango to dinner with my parents and I. At _Makenai_? It's a new restaurant I've heard is delicious. We'll meet you there around eight and don't worry. We'll pay." Miroku nodded grimly and started to walk, leading Sango with him.

"Oh, and Takeda-san?" Miroku called over his shoulder. Kuranosuke turned around. "That's Sango-chan to you." Kuranosuke's mouth fell agape and Sango couldn't help, but let out a giggle as she and Miroku strode to his motorcycle. While he got the motor going, she texted Inuyasha and Koga to go ahead and that she had found a ride.

"Why'd you do that?" Sango murmured. Miroku arched and eyebrow and tilted Sango's chin upwards, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I personally do not want my girlfriend to shed the blood of another, even if that other is a dishonorable bastard," Miroku replied. Sango searched his eyes for a hint of playfulness, but found nothing but seriousness. He leaned in and gave Sango a soft, tender kiss then smiled. "As much as I'd love to see you beat up Takeda-san, I'd rather have your precious hands pure and clean."

"T-thanks?" Sango stammered as she stumbled backwards. This movements resulted in her tripping over a crack, causing Miroku to step forward and try to catch and well… We all know what happens next. Miroku toppled over Sango. Sango hit the concrete and Miroku fell on top of her. Miroku propped himself up by his elbows and grinned down at the flushed girl below him. "Mind getting off me?" Sango pleaded. Miroku rolled off her then helped her up. They dusted themselves off and were about to get onto the motorcycle when…

"MIROKU-SAMA!" it was just as Sango thought; a stampede of raging fan girls, all that were supposedly 'in love' with her 'boyfriend'.

"Hurry!" Miroku commanded. Sango and Miroku yanked on their helmets then scrambled onto the motorcycle. Just as the crowd of girls got within grabbing distance of them, they took off into Tokyo's afternoon traffic.

"What the heck was that?" Sango shouted over all the noise the vehicles were making.

"A bunch of girls fawning over me?" Miroku supplied. Sango didn't answer, but bit her tongue. He wasn't worth answering. They weaved through the idle cars and made it back to her house in about twenty minutes of silence.

Sango got off and Miroku did too. She followed him as he parked his motorcycle, but stopped him when he tried to leave the garage.

"Just what were you thinking?" Sango hissed. Miroku gave her a questioning look. "About the damn dinner!"

"Oh, that," Miroku replied. "I want to show him up."

"His parents are going to be there!"

"And…?"

"His filthy rich parents who can contact _my_ parents about this!"

"Uh oh," was all Miroku could say. He gulped nervously then put on a charming smile. He cupped her face and bent down to kiss her, but she leaned away.

"You may be my 'boyfriend'," Sango growled, putting finger air quotes around boyfriend. "But that doesn't give you the right to kiss me any time of day. But then again…" She went onto her tippy-toes and lightly closed her eyes. Miroku fell for the bait. He too closed his eyes and leaned down. She gave a wicked smile. She kissed his nose innocently then slapped him before ducking away into the house. Miroku stumbled forward and shook his head, smiling. _Will she ever not astound me? _Miroku thought dreamily.

* * *

><p>"I need your help," Sango pleaded into the phone.<p>

"What's up?" Kagome replied.

"I have to go to dinner with Miroku, Kuranosuke and Kuranosuke's parents."

"You WHAT?"

Sango quickly explained her current situation before going back to her fashion dilemma.

"What do I wear?" she asked.

"Something that says 'you'll regret cheating on me', but not something so flashy that his parents will think you're a whore."

"Thanks. Bye, Kags. Wish me luck."

Sango began to dig through her closet. Not that dress; too short. Not that dress; too much cleavage. Not that dress; too long. Not that dress; too casual.

"Sango?" She looked over and saw leaning Miroku against her doorframe with smug look. "Just wear black." He winked.

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled. Before she continue her search, she found herself an inch from Miroku.

"Sango, no matter what you wear, you'll look beautiful," Miroku whispered. Then he surprised her by pecking her cheek. With a devilish grin, he left. She shook her head feverishly. She continued to look when she found it. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Sango!" Miroku whined. "We're going to be late."<p>

"In a minute!"

"That's what you said three min…" Miroku voice died out when he saw her.

Sango stood in the doorway looking spectacular. She wore a black satin dress that stopped just above her knees. It had one sleeve with small intricate, purple beading covering it, making it seem like an endless maze of beauty. The beads splayed out across the top of the dress and made them look like shooting stars. She wore black pumps with her hair re-straightened. Miroku noted she wore no make-up other than eyeliner, a bit of mascara and some eye shadow. She was already a naturally gorgeous.

Sango analyzed Miroku. He looked, well… Hot. His clothing wasn't anything special, it was his _essence_. He wore black slacks with a white dress shirt tucked in. On top of that he wore a purple tie (she knew he was going to wear purple one way or another) and a satin vest. His black leather shoes tapped against the tile as he walked up to her with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"You really do look beautiful, Sango," Miroku murmured, gently holding her hands with his. "I'm not saying that to get close or anything, but you really are quite the sight." Sango blushed until she looked like a tomato. She looked up at Miroku shyly then kissed his cheek.

"Let's get this nightmare over with."

* * *

><p><strong>And viola! There is the next chapter! I've noticed <span>In their Shoes<span> ain't doing too hot, so I'll probably not update... unless you people give me a reason to. I actually have an idea for another story :D I'll update this one and upload my other one, so check it out once I have.**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner Disaster

**UPDATE! Woo-Hoo!**

**PermanentlyFrozen: If you like that, then you'll _love_ this chapter (;**

**Kaileychicago: Oh don't worry. Kuranosuke will get exactly what he's looking for.**

**PrincessQwaster96: I'm glad you're liking the story :D Enjoy!**

**KyoRenandinuyashalover: You seem to really like it... That's good! :]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shippo: But I'm not even in this story!**

**AzNeRd: Don't worry! You will be!**

**Shippo: I'll do this for candy.**

**AzNeRd: -hands Shippo a chocolate bar and a lollipop-**

**Shippo: AzNeRd only owns the plot of this story! Rumiko Takahashi owns all things related to Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this?" Miroku questioned.<p>

He and Sango were parked outside of _Makenai_ in his subtle, black Corolla. It was a short and quiet drive, because both were too nervous to speak. They sat there staring at the restaurant, clutching each other's hand.

"Positive," Sango said, anxiety clear in her voice. "We just go in and say we're with the Takeda's."

Miroku got out first, then went over to Sango and opened the door for her. She got out and let him slip an arm around her waist; for support and to make it look more realistic. They went into the restaurant where it was very busy, but a soft hum of people talking and bustling around. The hostess escorted them to their table without any trouble, but that didn't help calm Sango's frayed nerves. And arriving at their table didn't help either.

Mr. and Mrs. Takeda-san were dressed in a metallic blue on one side. Kuranosuke was sitting beside them dressed in the same clothes as earlier, but wearing a coral tie. Sango didn't understand why he was wearing coral until she looked to who was sitting across from him. Shima. She was there in a coral, satin cocktail dress, wearing a smug look. Sango would've surly lost her balance if Miroku didn't have his arm around her.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Takeda-san," Miroku greeted calmly as they finally made it to the table. He glanced to Kuranosuke and Shima before saying, "And another good evening to you Takeda-san and Aisaka-san." They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Go ahead and take a seat Taijiya-san and…" Mr. Takeda-san directed, his voice trailing off as he tried to think of Miroku's name.

"Just call me Miroku-sama," Miroku filled in the blank. Mr. Takeda-san nodded. Miroku pulled out Sango's chair for her and she sent him a small smile in thanks. He smiled back then took his seat on the edge while poor Sango was in between him and Shima; Shima being the bad part. "How are all of you on this fine evening?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Fine," Mr. and Mrs. Takeda-san, Kuranosuke and Shima answered in unison, as if practiced, sounding slightly robotic. Miroku and Sango exchanged a nervous glance. "And you two, the lovely couple?" Mr. Takeda-san asked, his voice sickeningly sweet with fakeness. Sango winced slightly and waited for Miroku to answer for them.

"Ditto," Miroku said in a very polite manner. They stayed in silence a while longer which made Sango quite queasy and uneasy. She began clenching then unclenching her hand as a pastime while they waited for their waiter when she felt a hand on hers. She glanced to her right and saw Miroku was lovingly holding her hand with a genuine smile. Sango blushed and looked down as their waiter finally showed up to take their orders.

"Tell me, Miroku-sama," Mr. Takeda-san began. "How long have you been working for the Taijiyas?"

"Five months," came Miroku's calm reply. Mr. Takeda-san then asked about how long he and Sango had been dating. "We've just started dating recently…" Miroku would've continued on, but he felt a sharp thump on the floor and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kuranosuke in pain and Sango giving him a death glare. Miroku motioned for a moment before leaning down, putting his lips to Sango's ear so she would be the only one to hear him. "What'd the bastard do?"

"He tried playing footsie with me!" Sango hissed under her breath. Miroku narrowed his eyes noticeably.

"Takeda-san? Will you and your date please join Sango and me outside for just a moment?" Miroku inquired. Kuranosuke nodded, not wanting to cause a scene. Miroku got out of his chair then helped Sango up. He placed his hand on her hip and led her outside the restaurant with Kuranosuke and Shima behind them.

Once outside Kuranosuke growled, "What Houshi?"

"Such disrespect," Miroku shook his head. "For his elders and for women. Oh, and don't you dare touch Sango again." Anger flashed in his violet eyes for a moment. Then he heard a distinct slap and yelp. He did not, but yessiree (yes-sir-ee) folks he did. Kuranosuke just slapped Sango's butt. "Big mistake." Miroku fist slammed into Kuranosuke's jaw. Kuranosuke's head snapped to the side as he stumbled backwards. He charged Miroku and tried to punch him, but Miroku caught his wrist. He tugged Kuranosuke forward and let his knee meet his gut.

"Let's go," Sango said meekly, tugging on his jacket because she wanted the fight to stop. Miroku obliged and let her lead him to the car. He glanced back and saw Kuranosuke hunched over on the ground with Shima trying to help him; he would certainly hurt in the morning!

The drive home silent. The only sound was the hum of the car and Miroku's classical cd playing. They arrived a little after ten, they're stomachs still empty.

"Why don't we cook something together?" Sango suggested. Miroku grimly nodded. "Okay, let's get changed then meet each other in the kitchen."

Ten minutes later, Sango walked into the kitchen in a pair of particularly short shorts and at-shirt. Miroku was already there in pajamas pants and (yes, you guessed it) shirtless.

"Do you have a problem with wearing shirts?" Sango questioned as she poked around in the refrigerator.

"Only around you," Miroku joked.

"Uh huh, well we have some left over chicken enchiladas."

"Heat 'em up."

* * *

><p>Miroku was washing the dishes as Sango finished up the last of her dinner. She literally licked the plate clean before getting up and walking over to the sink. She placed the dish in and sat on the counter, waiting for Miroku to finish. When he did, Sango stood in front of him with a slight blush on her cheeks.<p>

"T-thank you," Sango stammered. "Kuranosuke deserves a whole hell of a lot more though. But I guess you should be glad." She looked up with a smile. "Your precious girlfriend still has pure hands." Miroku chuckled at the remark, remembering their earlier discussion. "Also…" Sango tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her in surprise. She blushed a bit more, but moved up and pressed her lips to his. Miroku didn't respond at first because he was shocked. Sango was kissing him; not the other way around. Miroku gently snaked his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. Slowly, Miroku moved his lips against hers in a very intimate way and waited for Sango to kiss him back before taking it up a level. This went on for who knows how long. Finally, Miroku pulled away out of breath. Sango looked out of breath too, and especially flushed. She rested her forehead against his with a smile.

"I don't if I can keep doing this," Miroku murmured, giving butterfly kisses along Sango's jaw.

"How come?" Sango pulled away slightly, stopping the kisses. Miroku's arms kept her pressed against him.

"Because if this goes on, I just might actually fall in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff and romance in the air ! (: Like it...?<br>I hope you did and if you're wanting to read some more SangoxMiroku stories, I've uploaded a new story called _You Again_. Please check it out and review that one and this one!**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! **


	10. Chapter 10: Nice to See You Too

**Update! Yay! I told myself to update this one since I updated my other one (_You Again_! I recommend you to read it :D!)**

**Review Responses: **

**alikmionejean: Yay! I'm glad to see you liking it :D And Shippo? He'll probably come in in the next chapter or so. And yes you need to write! I am anxious to read your update! **

**PrincessQwaster96: Well, don't threaten me or anything, but I didn't put that in... oops?**

**Kaileychicago: I agree! And Kuranosuke gets exactly what he deserves in this chapter. And Sango, of course she's in love!**

**PermanentlyFrozen: Heehee! You'll like this chapter for sure!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Miroku: AzNeRd doesn't own anything related to Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns us. AzNeRd owns the story plot.**

**AzNeRd: Wow... No arguing?**

**Miroku: Ah, Sango...**

**AzNeRd: So that's it!... Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>The next day at school, neither Sango nor Miroku were surprised to find Kuranosuke missing and Shima guiltily quiet. Poor Kagome was still utterly confused, but had great news to tell her best friend.<p>

"It's perfect weather to eat outside, ne?" Kagome squealed as she skipped over to a large tree in the school's courtyard. Sango and Inuyasha followed her at a much more sluggish pace, due to not being as optimistic. "The birds are out, the sun is shining-"

"Kagome, I swear if you start singing I'll throw a rock at you," Sango growled sitting under the tree. Kagome followed her example, as did Inuyasha. "What the hell is making you so damn perky anyways?" She was too busy unpacking her lunch to notice the look her two friends exchanged.

"I've been meaning to tell you this," Kagome began awkwardly.

"Tell me what?" Sango questioned with a mouthful of teriyaki chicken.

"Inuyasha and I are dating!"

"That's great!" Sango gulped down her food. "But what about Kikyo?"

"That bitch was cheating on me!"

"With who…?"

"Naraku!" Kagome chirped.

Sango shuddered in disgust before returning to her lunch. Lunch was pretty uneventful. Sango and Kagome talked in peace with Inuyasha until Koga and Ayame came. He and Inuyasha got into a fight using more cuss words than any of the girls could keep track of, so they just chatted… Which led to a topic Sango didn't want to talk about.

"So what happened between you and Miroku?" Ayame asked.

"What do you mean?" Sango shoveled in the rest of her dessert.

"Let's see; from what I saw, it looked like I walked in on you and Miroku having a fist fight after making out," Kagome stated.

"NANI?"

"Am I wrong?"

_Actually… Kags, you're right on the spot._ Sango shook her head wearily. "Nothing's going on between Miroku and me." She prayed her friends would believe her, but fate was frowning upon her. Miroku was strolling over to them with a radiant grin.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Miroku cheered a greet. Everyone mumbled an acknowledgement as he plopped down beside Sango. "And a _very_ good afternoon to you," he whispered in her ear before kissing it tenderly. She in return, turned beet red and met the accusing looks of her two friends.

"So are you and Sango dating?" Kagome said bluntly.

"Mm," Miroku replied, snaking an arm around Sango's waist and nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Miroku," Sango hissed, shoving him away.

"I don't remember him ever being that sweet to me," Ayame pouted. Kagome nodded in agreement as Sango sighed. "Oh hey. Look there's Kuranosuke. Looks like he's coming over here." Miroku and Sango met each other's gaze with horror. They scrambled up and met him half way.

"Now Kuranosuke, how are you fe-" Miroku's word got caught off when Kuranosuke upper-cutted him. He didn't stop there. He then grabbed Miroku's wrist and flung him over his shoulder. Sango ran over to Miroku's side in an instant then looked up at Kuranosuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He doesn't deserve you!"

"Like you do? He's ten times the man you could ever be!"

"You'll regret that!" Kuranosuke yanked onto Sango's forearm. She yelped in pain and did the only reasonable thing.

She kicked his crotch.

Kuranosuke doubled over in pain, loosening his grip on Sango. She leapt away while Inuyasha and Koga came up from behind and held him back from attacking anyone; well as if he could from the pain he was experiencing. Sango had kicked him _hard._ Sango turned to help Miroku, but was confronted with the sight of all his fan girls tending to him. Touching him in ways that shouldn't been outside the bedroom. She felt a vein pop as she grinded her teeth. She took a deep breath before pushing through the horde of girls. She slung one of his arms around her shoulders and began to haul the unconscious man to the nurse's office.

"And just where do you think you're going with him?" came a snotty voice. Sango refrained herself from rolling her eyes; Koharu. Shima's stuck-up, 'innocent' cousin.

"Taking him to the nurse's office where he can be treated and not molested by the likes of you." Sango heard Koharu's gasp and smile in recognition.

* * *

><p>"Morning, sleepy-head." Sango greeted with a warm smile. When Sango had gotten him to the nurse's office, the nurse rushed him to a cot and checked his injuries. After bandaging a couple of scratches he got, the nurse lulled him to sleep, telling Sango he would be fine. That had been roughly and hour and a half ago.<p>

"What happened?" he replied groggily.

"Hmmm, let's see," Sango showed a thoughtful look before continuing. "After Kuranosuke flipped you, he said you didn't deserve me, I said you were better, then he tried taking me somewhere, but I kicked his crotch then when I cam to see if you were okay, a group of your fan girls were molesting you, and I told them that and took you here. School's been out for about thirty minutes, but the nurse said we could stay till you're feeling better."

"Oh okay, Miroku rolled his eyes. "As long as I didn't miss anything important."

"Actually you did!" Sango chided. "Kuranosuke has been suspended for who-knows-how-long for attacking you and me."

"Well hearing that makes me feel better!" Miroku grinned. He sat up shakily, holding Sango's arm the entire time. He sighed then shook his head to clear any sleepiness that was left. "You stayed with me this whole time?" She nodded. "What have you been doing?

_-Flashback-_

"_If anything happens, tell me," the nurse instructed. Sango nodded obediently and sat in the chair next to the cot. Miroku looked like a small child in his sleep. His lips were slightly pursed and his bangs weren't neat, they were all ruffled. His face looked so innocent, it was hard to believe he was the same pervert who was teaching her younger brother. Sango smiled and tenderly brushed the bangs out of his face. She clasped his hand in hers before carefully laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes gently, falling into a light slumber._

_Sango woke up when she felt her heat source moving. She looked up in alarm and realized she had fallen asleep on Miroku. Blushing, she let go of his hand and fixed her hair._

_-End Flashback-_

"Umm, nothing really," Sango fumbled with a lie, blushing enough for him to notice. He chuckled and gently held his hand with Sango's. He looked into her gorgeous eyes and smirked.

"Can I ask you something, Sango?"

"As long as it isn't perverted."

"It isn't, trust me."

"Okay then."

"Will you go on a _real_ date with me? One that isn't for show, a real one."

Was Sango imagining things? Or had Miroku actually asked her out on a _real_ date?

She shook her head with a faint smile. She looked back to the expectant look on Miroku's face and almost giggled. Sango let the hand that wasn't being held by him, go to his neck. She touched it hesitantly before cupping it into her hand and pulling it down. Their lips met halfway between each other. Sango felt herself smile against his lips and added a bit more pressure to their pressed lips before pulling away.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, you idiot," Sango laughed, letting go of his neck. "Now let's go home before Kohaku either starves or begins to worry."

Miroku agreed. Together, they walked out to his motorcycle, holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? I hope you do, but I won't know if you don't review!<br>The next chapter will be Sango and Miroku's first date with some... minor obstacles. What will happen? Hmm.. Let's just say it'll involve a certain hanyou, miko, and kistune.**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! **


	11. Chapter 11: Bumps on the Road

**Update time! I thought I'd squeeze in one more chapter before school starts and I'll have less time to work on the chapters.  
><strong>

**PermanentlyFrozen: Shima being hit... Hmmm, I'll definitely work that in! :D**

**PrincessQwaster96: Glad it's to your liking!**

**Kaileychicago: I'm trying to figure out how to add in some fluff for KagxInu, but I don't know... Any ideas?**

**KyoRenandinuyashalover: Ta da!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sango & Miroku: AzNeRd owns the plot. Rumiko Takahashi owns all characters.**

**AzNeRd: Ah, how life is easy when those two are in love.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, what should we do for our date?" Miroku inquired as he stirred the ground beef.<p>

"I'm not sure," Sango replied, opening a jar of tomato sauce. "I really don't feel like going out. I heard there's a Harry Potter marathon on, why don't we just try to pull an all-nighter in the living room? The marathon doesn't start till nine." She walked over to the stove and poured the sauce with the meat before going over to her spaghetti noodles and turning off the stove. She picked up the pot and strained the water from the noodles.

"Sounds like a date," Miroku winked, continuing to stir the food. "Mind if I help Kohaku with some homework during dinner? I've been kind of slacking on my actual job here, but thank goodness Kohaku hasn't needed the help." Sango smiled and tossed the noodles in with the rest of the food.

"Go ahead," She encouraged. "Kohaku, dinner!" Her younger brother scurried into the kitchen with his binder. He set it in his chair to set the table. Sango served the food onto plates while Miroku brought the plates over to the table.

Dinner was full of conversations. Kohaku asked about Sango and Miroku's relationship. He wasn't sure whether to lie or to speak the truth; but which was which? Lucky for him, Sango answered with a solid 'dating'. Sango asked about Kohaku's social life. He mumbled something about Inuyasha and his half-brother's younger cousin, Rin. Sango and Miroku teased him about for some time, before warning him to watch out for her older cousins. It was a quarter till nine when they finished. Sango and Miroku washed dishes with mediocre, small talk. They completed their task in no time though; both anxious about their date.

"I'm going to change before it starts, okay?" Sango stated.

Miroku nodded before replying, "Same here."

They went their separate ways to change. Sango changed into a pair of red and plaid, flannel pants and a white v-neck. She let down her hair and combed it out, remembering how Miroku seemed to like playing with it. Miroku, in his room, changed into his usual pajama pants that were a midnight purple with a grey t-shirt. He retied his hair and took a deep breath.

The door bell rang and Sango called, "I'll get it!" She walked to the door and opened it. She was presented with a surprising sight. Kagome was in her classic green and red sweats; Inuyasha was in red pajama pants and a white t-shirt and Inuyasha's adorable eight year-old cousin Shippo was in navy blue shorts and an orange t-shirt. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I came over to visit Inuyasha and Shippo," Kagome began to explain. "But as soon as I arrived, Sesshomaru kicked us out to have alone time with his girlfriend. Mind if we hang here for the night? It _is_ a Friday."

"I guess," Sango sighed. She let them in and saw them whoop with joy when they saw popcorn and soda on the table of her living room.

"Yes! You're watching the Harry Potter marathon too?" Shippo squeaked with delight barreling onto the couch. "Oh and thanks for letting us stay here. We already ate."

"Of course," Sango smiled. "Excuse me for a moment." She left the room and power-walked to Miroku's room. She knocked and was confronted with another shocking sight; Miroku with a shirt on, in his pajamas. "We have company," she said. "Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo are here. I guess this means the date's off?"

"Nonsense," Miroku assured her. "We'll just have to be a bit more discreet. Now shall we?" He held out his hand and she took it, enjoying the comfort.

"Oi Miroku?" Inuyasha called. "You watching the marathon with us?" Sango's boyfriend (notice how there's no quotation marks ^_^) nodded.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kagome asked, looking between their interlocked hands and the food. Her best friend shook her head with a leveled-smile and sat down beside her, with Miroku following. "Good. I'm ready to pull an all-nighter!" Kagome punched her fist in the air with a broad grin. Sango and everyone else chuckled at the girl's antics. "Better sit down! It's about to start." Everyone got settled while Miroku turned off the lights. He sat back down next to Sango while Inuyasha sat next to Kagome with Shippo on the floor, right in front of the screen.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Miroku decided to occupy his time with something other than watching the movie. He shifted his body and wrapped an arm around Sango. She leaned into him with ease while her best friends lied down, so that Inuyasha had to scoot to the end of the couch and Kagome's head was in his lap. Miroku turned his head and began to trail butterfly kisses up and down Sango's jaw line. He heard her stifle as she turned her head away. She turned back to him and brushed her lips with his ear.

"Not here and now," she whispered, rather seductively. He smiled then sighed, letting his hand slide lower and lower and lower… He heard his girlfriend sigh before raising her hand and smacking his cheek, startling everyone else.

"I remember him doing that," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. She moved into a more comfortable position.

* * *

><p>1:16 am.<p>

"They're all asleep? All three of them?"

"Yeah. I'd better get them some blankets. Move Shippo to the couch, would you?"

Miroku watched Sango leave the room then turned to the little child passed out on the floor. He gingerly picked him up then setting him on the opposite side of the couch. His girlfriend came back and handed him a fairly small blanket. He placed over the kid while Sango laid the other blanket atop of the couple.

"Should we go ahead and go to our own rooms?" Miroku questioned.

"Why don't we stay with them? I'll create a makeshift bed behind the couch." With that, Sango left then come back with pillows and blankets. She walked around the couch and put down two blankets then another blanket folded back with two pillows. "Good enough?"

"Hai." Miroku lied down first, followed by Sango. "Maybe I finish what I started earlier. She looked up at him with confusion. He chuckled inwardly before leaning down to kiss her. Her lips met his with a fierce passion. Her arms snaked around his neck while his arms went around her waist. It wasn't long till Miroku found her tongue in his mouth. He nearly moaned in pleasure as her tongue fought with his for control. He finally managed to herd them into her mouth where it was no better. They stayed like that, just kissing for quite a while (Let's say, ten minutes or so? Pretend they can hold their breath for a very long time), when all too soon, they ran out of breath.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Sango joked, laying her head against his chest. Miroku merely smiled burying his head into her hand, enjoying its silkiness and its scent of cherry blossoms. "Mm, night Miroku."

"Good night, Sango."

* * *

><p>"Are they asleep? Both of them?"<p>

"Hai."

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo looked down at the couple sleeping in each other's arms.

"I feel bad for doing this. They look so kawaii like that!" Kagome whispered. "But then again…. This might prove to be very interesting."

"Exactly," Shippo replied. "At least they waited for us to be asleep before they got all mushy."

"Got the bucket of ice water, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, he nodded in response. "Is it cold?"

"You tell me," Inuyasha said, flicking a few droplets of water on her face. She glared at him, but took it from him anyways. On the count of three, she doused her best friend and ex-tutor. They leapt back as the couple bolted up.

Miroku and Sango looked around confused, to find the guilty trio laughing their head off. Sango then looked down and realized Miroku's arms were still wrapped around her. She scooted away, breaking from his grasp, blushing beet red. He chuckled and began to ring out his hair; she followed his example. While the trio was still busy laughing, Miroku led Sango to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine, Miroku."

He cupped her cheek lovingly. "Positive?" She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Positive." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for worrying though."

"Anything for you."

"A bit fast don't you think?" He bent down to kiss her, but she had already pulled away. "I don't want to be hurt."

"I won't. It's impossible for me to even think of hurting you. Now let's dry off and go out to eat some breakfast with our friends, ne?"

Sango gave a ghost of a smile and nodded.

Perhaps things were looking up, or slowing coming to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Do review, please. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :]<br>Also, check out my new poll on my profile concerning some new stories to start and work on.**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! **


	12. Chapter 12: Trust

**Yes! Finally I updated :D I'm so glad, but I've been real busy with school and volleyball. But I finally updated!  
>Just to make this clear, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo were asleep when Sango and Miroku kissed. When they splashed water on them was the next morning.<strong>

**PermanentlyFrozen: Yes! I just thought of it!**

**Kaileychicago: I added the usual Kagome/Inuyasha arguement ^_^**

**PrincessQwaster96: Yay for romance!**

**KyoRenandinuyashalover: Nope! It would've been interesting if they were though...**

**alikmionjean: GO HARRY POTTER! :D Ah, I remember Hermione doing that. Go fluff (and romance)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuranosuke: I, the amazing Kuranosuke, state AzNeRd owns the plot and Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters.**

**AzNeRd: -rolls eyes- Yeah, sure...**

* * *

><p>"What'd you and Miroku do after we fell asleep?" Kagome asked as she and Sango got ready to go out for brunch. "Hmmm?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Her best friend rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her before going back to her debate on which outfit to wear; a black, short-sleeved v-neck and white shorts or a white blouse and jean shorts.<p>

"What do you think?" Sango questioned, waving to both outfits.

"Hmmm, I was hoping to go to that new café where people can perform after we drop off Shippo. So I say the blouse."

"Okay," she replied. She changed into the said outfit while Kagome changed into a red polo with jeans and an unbuttoned, black sweater vest. The two girls continued to chat about their love lives.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me you didn't lay her!" Inuyasha exclaimed.<p>

"I didn't, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"WELL IT'S THE TRUTH," Miroku growled, pulling a white t-shirt on with his dark, Levi's jeans.

"Keh," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He was dressed in a red t-shirt and some Wrangler jeans. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The two girls walked in, looking as stunning as ever. "Where do ya wanna eat, Kagome?"

"This cute little café on Walnut Street."

"Expensive?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Wench!"

"Dog-boy!"

"Bitch!"

"Sit!" Kagome shouted, whacking Inuyasha upside the head with her fist. "Now then, shall we go?" The other couple sweatdropped, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

><p>The café wasn't too busy when they got there. The hostess showed them to a booth in the corner and winked at the two men before leaving. Sango rolled her eyes at the woman's flirting while Kagome bristled. They ordered and passed the time listening to people's cheesy or pathetic poems.<p>

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that was the best poem I've heard all night," Miroku chuckled, biting into his burger.

"But it was about tacos!" Sango protested.

"Are you saying the one about chopped liver was better?"

"No," Sango pouted before eating her fries again.

"I say the one about dogs was the best," Kagome said, giving one of Inuyasha's ears a light tap. He growled in annoyance. "Inuyasha! It's true. It was like listening to a poem about you!" Inuyasha glared at her before sulkily drinking some of his smoothie.

"Well lookie here," a burly voice spoke. The foursome snapped their attention to Kuranosuke, who was limping towards them. "I needa talk to Sango." Miroku held Sango's waist protectively when she lightly placed a hand on his.

"I'll be fine," she whispered. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before following Kuranosuke out. He led her to the side of the building before slapping her. Sango just stared him, not giving him the satisfaction of her looking like she was in pain. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Simple," Kuranosuke grinned. "A kiss."

"Like hell I'll give you one!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Kuranosuke laughed. "If you don't give me a kiss, your little boy toy won't live to see tomorrow, I'll personally make sure of it. And what's that's bitch's name? Oh, Kagome. Kikyo's real pissed. I can make her vanish too." Sango choked back a gasp. "It's your choice." She just stood there, staring at him. She couldn't really do this, could she? All she had to do was kiss him.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just make it-" Sango didn't finish the statement. Kuranosuke's lips were already mashed to hers. She felt like screaming. His lips were slimy. They were nothing like Miroku's. His were soft, warm and gentle; not slimy, harsh and revolting. She was about to push him away when he pulled away himself. He didn't look at her though. He looked past her. She whirled around to see Miroku looking heartbroken.

"I came to check on you," Miroku said hoarsely. "But apparently you're a bit busy." With that, he spun on his heel and walked away swiftly.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, tears brimming her eyes. She pushed Kuranosuke away and ran after him. "Miroku! Pleas stop!" Right when she caught up to him, he spun to face her.

"What was up with all that crap about me not betraying your trust, Sango?" Miroku shouted in her face. "I didn't break your trust. I haven't looked at or groped another girl since you. I love you Sango, damn it! But apparently, you still have a soft spot for Takeda-san." Sango grasped onto his wrist, scared he would walk away again. He laughed; a hollow, lifeless laugh. "Did you date me just to make me jealous?" He looked down. "That was it all along wasn't it? Honestly Sango, I bet you were the one who broke his heart. I bet you were the one who betrayed his trust!" Sango choked back a sob as she let go and stumbled backwards. "You're just like every other girl, Sango."

"Please Miroku," Sango whispered as he walked away. She crumpled down to the cement in tears. "I love you. I love you with all my heart." She buried her face in her hands. "Forgive me!" she exclaimed. She slammed her fists onto the cement, scraping them and causing them to bleed. Suddenly she felt a hand and her shoulder. She scrambled to her feet and turned around. It was Kagome, wearing a worried expression.

"What happened, Sango?" she asked softly.

"He's gone," Sango said bitterly, tears falling. "And it's all my fault."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! What's going to happen? I don't really know! But I'll update sooner if you review (plus it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy)!<strong>

**I'm going to upload another MirSan story soon, so keep look out!**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne!**


	13. Chapter 13: Strange Apologies

**Konnichiwa! - Don't tease me about spelling  
>Okay, so I know them is a short chapter, but I felt like I should continue on the next chapter. Besides, someone threatened to kill me if I didn't update. I'm not going to mention any names *cough* KyoRenandinuyashalover *cough* Anyways! I've uploaded a new story called '<em>Conference of Love'<em>, so please check it out. Enjoy!**

**PermanentlyFrozen: Right? No angst, means no interest! And don't worry, things get cleared up (;**

**Kaileychicago: WOOHOO! I COMPLETELY AGREE!**

**PrincessQwaster96: Miroku does, but Sango is not pathetic! Goodness, I took that part of your review quite seriously and even added a part explaining why she didn't.**

**Mirsan22: Yes! A new reviewer (; Glad you're enjoying my story and I'll be update soon!**

**KyoRenandinuyashalover: I know, I know. Everything works out goodness... And *gulp* I'm not sure whether to feel offended, scared or happy I got a death threat to update soon...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shima: AzNeRd owns the plot and Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters.**

**AzNeRd: Man, things are going real smooth during these disclaimers!**

**Shima: How could I not when you let me-**

**AzNeRd: SHHHH!... Enjoy.?**

* * *

><p>"You have to go back home," Kagome persisted, laying a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. Sango paid no attention to her, she just stared into space; replaying what had happened. That bastard, Kuranosuke was! He made sure Miroku saw them… And now he couldn't even look at her. "Please Sango, Kohaku will be worried."<p>

"Worried that I'll betray his trust to?" Sango finished bitterly. She stood up abruptly, followed by Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'm going to walk home. Don't. Follow. Me." That was all she said, no good-bye, nothing; she just gathered her things and left. Sango didn't want to talk to anyone. Miroku… God, Miroku! She wished she had explained to him what happened! It all happened so fast, that once one thing got processed in her mind, a completely new thing came. "Oh Miroku…" Sango sighed his name. She was walking past a park at the time and decided to stall going home by swinging.

"Come on," a sultry, feminine voice chimed, a couple of yards away from where Sango was. "Please…" Intrigued by her curious nature, Sango followed to where the voice was coming from. She brushed away a few brushes and walked around a couple of trees until she saw a view she wish she hadn't. Shima was pushed up against a tree by, none other than Miroku. His hand was about halfway up her thigh while his other hand was supporting her face. At the same time, Shima's hands seductively traced over Miroku's chest. Let out a small sob, Sango meant to stumble backwards, but instead she tumbled forwards. The two pulled away and stared at her.

"Sango…" Miroku's voice trailed off. Sango scrambled up and swept the dirt off herself. She felt her face go red.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I was walking around and I seemed to have stumbled upon you. Sorry to interrupt…" Sango felt herself slowly backing up, trying to stop her tears from flowing. "I-I have to-" She didn't finish her sentence. Her voice cracked and she ran off, far away from the other two. Miroku stared after her dumbfounded. He had seen the tears in her eyes. Why was she hurt when she had kissed Kuranosuke? Why?

"Now where were we?" Shima asked, snaking her arms around Miroku's neck. On instinct, he pushed her away. Why? Because she wasn't Sango. As Shima fell to the ground, he took off running in the direction Sango had. He sprinted through the trees and bushes, not caring if he got cut or not. He slowed down when he heard soft cries coming from the swing sets. Silently, he crept forward and saw Sango sitting on a swing, sobbing.

"Damn it," he heard her curse. "This is all Kuranosuke's fault. The damn bastard." He took a sharp intake of air. What was going on? Slowly, he made an appearance and Sango stopped crying immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said softly.

"Trying to avoid you, but we can both see how well that turned out," she snapped sadly. "Why aren't you with Shima?"

"Because I don't care about her the way I care about you."

"Like that's believable," Sango snorted. "Let's see, your hand was on her thigh and I do recall you two French kissing."

"I could say the same for you and Kuranosuke!"

"He kissed me!"

"But you didn't stop him!"

"He threatened to kill you and Kagome!" Sango yelled, her tears finally beginning to fall. "I would never kiss such low-life scum." She turned to leave, but then ran and tackled Miroku; wrapping her arms around him. She mashed her lips to his in a passionate sensation. She slipped her tongue into his mouth right before she pulled away, a grief-filled expression on her face. "Good-bye, Miroku. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I love you too," Sango whispered before she ran away.

Miroku stared after her. She had it all wrong. Now he understood. It was just like something that douche bag Kuranosuke to do. He forgave her and now he needed to make it clear to her. There was only one way, of course. Court her, love her and never leave her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, don't tell me you forgot about Shima?<br>Remember to check out _Conference of Love_, my newest story (; **

**I'll update soon (;**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne!**

* * *

><p>Please press the 'Review' button! It makes when feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you do :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Forgive me, Forgive me not

**So! This is a _really_ short chapter, but I just wanted for them to make up because I was just sort of stuck on this part.  
><strong>**"Sango really does have a big heart." -Kagome**

**PrincessQwaster96: Now, why would I ever seperate them.. Permanently? I'm not cruel!**

**Mirsan22: I feel all special now! Thank you :D I also have some ideas brewing in my mind. Should I start another story or shan't I?**

**Kaileychicago: Shima can go die in a hole, huh?**

**KyoRenandinuyashalover: Thank you. I try my best (;**

**Disclaimer:**

**AzNeRd: I own the plot, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters.. I know I usually have other people do this, but it's getting annoying dealing with people's demands!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: Forgive me, Forgive me not<span>**

"Sango?" Miroku called as he walked into the house. "Are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" came a cheerful reply. _Is she just acting_?, he thought. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sango mashing some potatoes while meatloaf was in the oven. "Is Shima coming over?" This question was cold, it was friendly. So friendly that it began to freak out Miroku.

"Uh no," he said. "It was a mistake Sango, kissing her."

"Mm," she murmured. "Well it's none of my business!" She said in a giddy tone. "Ayame, Koga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru are coming over for dinner. Mind mashing the rest of the potatoes for me? I need to get started on the other meatloaf." He nodded slowly then took her spot over the potatoes. Then the doorbell rang. "Can you get that Kohaku?"

"Sure!" Kohaku opened the door and all seven (?) people flowed into their house. "How are all of you doing?" He got a few mumbled replies as he closed the door. "Sango and Miroku-sama are in the kitchen."

"Hi!" Sango greeted with a bright smile. Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy; even Kohaku. "Ready for dinner?"

"Uh, Sango?" Kagome asked. "Can Ayame and I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Kagome and Ayame dragged a merry Sango into the living room.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Before you left you were an emotional wreck! Oh and I told Ayame everything."

"Well let's see," Sango said thoughtfully. "I went to the park, saw Miroku and Shima making out, apologized for the kiss, explained that Kuranosuke threatened his and your lives, said I loved him and I am currently trying to put up a happy front, but apparently it's wearing down!" A tear fell from her eye. "I just didn't want to look weak."

"MIROKU!" Ayame and Kagome yelled in unison. He jogged into the room only to be dragged, along with Sango into the bathroom and having the door locked from the outside. "Work out your fucking problems, then eat!"

o-o

"Where's Sango-san and Miroku-sama?" Rin chirped as Ayame and Kagome walked back into kitchen.

"Oh they're just settling some things, Rin-chan," Kagome assured her. Inuyasha rose his eyebrows at her and she gave him a glare in return. "They said to go ahead and eat without them!"

o-o

"I guess we're starving," Sango grumbled as she sat down and leaned against the locked door. "Kami-sama is torturing me!" She began to slowly and lightly bang her head against the door. She didn't want to be in there at all. Especially with the man she loved. It was too… awkward.

"Look at me," Miroku whispered. "Look at me, Sango." He gently tilted her chin upwards with two of his fingers. His eyes were soft, kind and that beautiful shade of violet. "I love you. Only you, Sango. Shima. God damn it all. Kissing Shima was the stupidest, shittiest idea I've ever had. No one can ever replace your place in my heart."

"Oh and is that it?" Sango inquired, tears building up. "A few sweet words and you expect me to just come crawling back to you?"

"No Sango. Never. I am simply telling you this and apologizing. I can leave you alone and crawl out the window, if you'd like."

"You baka!" Sango cried as she tackled him with a hug, burying her face into his chest. "Why'd you have to leave me alone in this world?"

"I never left Sango," Miroku murmured into her ear, cradling her in his lap. "I'm going to always be here for you and no one, not even Shima or Kuranosuke can change that. Sure they'll try to tear us apart, but they'll never succeed. Not if we try."

"I'm sorry," Sango said in a voice that was even quieter than a whisper. "I love you too, Miroku."

"I love you, Sango. Always."

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue or just write an epilogue? And have any of you seen the movie 'The Proposal' with Sandra Bullock and Betty White? Well! I might write a MirxSan twist on it. Like a parody.<br>Sound good? Oh and please check out _Conference of Love_ and _The Descendant_. Also...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne! **


	15. Chapter 15: Meet the Parents

**I'm back! Gomen for taking so long! School work and volleyball's been wiping me out! Have y'all checked out my other stories? Well you should! Please.?**

**ATTENTION: 'The Proposal' plot will not be in this story, but it's own story! So keep watch for it!**

**Kaileychicago: o.o -gulp- I wonder what that place is.. Hehe. **

**PrincessQwaster96: I shall continue as long as I have ideas! **

**Mirsan22: Your wish is my command! If you have any ideas on some future chapters, don't be afraid to tell me!**

**KyoRenandinuyasalover: Hmmm... I shall have a nice day. And do keep watch for some of my other stories!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: Meet the Parents<span>**

Sango woke up the next morning with a small smile as she looked up at Miroku's slumbering face. Rin had as it turned out, forgotten about them and hadn't let them out. Incredibly hungry, Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. Sango had been laying her head on his chest with her arms on his chest and his arms around her waist. She gently closed her eyes again and snuggled into his chest more.

A few moments later Miroku stirred, finally awake; and starving. He carefully sat up, still holding Sango who was fast asleep. He looked around and found a giant plate of food on the sink's counter. With tenderness, he set his lover down to get the plate of semi-hot food that included, rice balls, ramen, sushi, eggs, sausage and rice; enough to feed them both. He also found a not beside the plate that said:

_Sleep well you lovebirds! ~Rin_

Miroku let out a quiet chuckle. Rin must've come in while they were asleep. He glanced back to Sango, who was now beginning to blink her eyes open.

"Morning, love," Sango greeted with a lazy smile.

"And a good morning to you," Miroku smiled back, bending down and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"And a very good morning at that," Sango yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "I'll admit that this tile is a lot more comfortable then I thought." She scooted over to him and ate. It was a very lovey dovey breakfast for them, or brunch; they weren't really sure what time it was. Well anyways, it was a kind of breakfast that would make someone wanna gag or roll their eyes, or even both. They fed each other and gave each other loving kisses from time-to-time. Eventually, they finished and Sango kicked Miroku out, so she could shower.

Minutes later, Miroku was stretched out on the couch, holding a very content, clean Sango who was clad in a pair of yoga pants and a camisole. Miroku had decided to change into a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple t-shirt. They lay on the couch together, cuddling and mushy stuff like that while watching movies, until the phone rang. Sango untangled herself from her lover and went to answer the phone. At first, Miroku found it quite normal until he heard Sango's voice become hushed and frantic. She hung up and robotically sat next to him.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked softly.

"My mom and dad," Sango replied, her voice strained and hoarse. "They're coming home today. They'll get here around five." She said this all with a blank face. "Should we tell them?"

"If you want," he answered in a comforting tone, pulling her into a cozy embrace. Sango nuzzled the crook of his neck as he laid his head on top of hers. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"But I want to tell them," she mumbled. "I love you so much, but I'm scared they may tear us apart. I'm afraid to lose you. After all we've been through…"

"Shhh," Miroku soothed, rocking back and forth. "Nothing can make we leave, besides, what's the fun in love if it's not forbidden?"

o-o-o

"How do I look?" Sango questioned as she paced back and forth on the living room floor. She was dressed in a pair of black, skinny jeans and a white dress shirt with the sleeves scrunched to her elbows. On her feet were fuzzy, white socks. Her hair was tied in her white ribbon and her eyes were wide and slightly frazzled.

"You look beautiful," Miroku assured her, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and swayed slightly. He was clad in a pair of khaki slacks and a tucked in, black dress shirt with the sleeves similar to Sango's. His hair was swept back into its signature rat tail and he wore simple black socks with a calm smile.

"Calm down, sis," Kohaku rolled his eyes. He sat on the couch, slouching and watching TV. He was dressed similar to Miroku, but he was wearing jeans and his shirt was tucked in and was unbuttoned with a teal shirt underneath it. "Mom and Dad'll be happy with Miroku and yours relationship."

Sango immediately stopped freaking out for a moment. "How'd you know?"

"It's pretty obvious," Kohaku pointed out. "What made you decide to make sushi tonight?"

"She thought it would be a, well, something to help the news go down better," Miroku interjected for his lover. "It'll be fine. Besides you look adorable." He gave her a peck on the cheek when the door bell rang and Sango jumped. She broke away from his embrace and went to open the door. He and Kohaku followed hot on her trail.

Sango's father, Masanori Taijiya was forty. He was almost six feet tall with dark brown hair similar to Kohaku's, pulled back into a ponytail. He wore black slacks and a green dress shirt. Miroku could already tell Kohaku would be a spitting image of his father. Sango's mother, Ai Taijiya was thirty-eight. She was only three inches shorter than her husband. She had long brown hair like Sango's but wavy and similar eyes. She was clad in a pencil skirt and a green blouse that matched her husband's shirt.

"Sango! Kohaku!" Ai cried as she went forward to hug her children. Miroku awkwardly stepped back and then shook hands with Masanori. "My babies!"

"God, mom!" Sango shouted, prying her mother's hands away from her. "I'm not dead!"

"Now, now Sango. Every mother deserves to fawn over her kids every once in a while. Especially if she hasn't seen them in months," Miroku teased. Masanori raised an eyebrow when he heard how Miroku had addressed Sango without a suffix.

"But Miroku!" Sango whined; again, no suffix. "It's one thing to be happy to see me, but it's a completely other thing to suffocate me in a hug!"

"Ah, but don't wouldn't you rather be loved than hated?"

"Yes, but not to the point where homicide is about to be committed!"

"For once," Kohaku mumbled. "I agree with Sango."

"Kohaku!" Miroku feigned hurt. "It pains me to know my own student has turned his back to me!"

"Then how 'bout we finish my homework up then play some video games?" Miroku smiled then nodded.

"On one condition," Sango intervened. Both boys looked at her, scared to see what she would say. "I get to play." The two boys visibly relaxed and joked with her, making her laugh with them.

"Ahem," Masanori coughed. The three of them looked in his direction. "Is dinner ready?"

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed. "Yeah. Let's go!" With a cheerful grin, she led the way to the kitchen.

Dinner was… what's the word? Ah, awkward. The three youths talked and laughed while the parents politely listened and spoke when spoken to. Miroku was beginning to feel nervous though. What if her parents did not like him anymore? If that was the case, he was screwed. He glanced over at Sango smiling face and inwardly sighed. She was just too damn perfect.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered. She clasped her hand with his underneath the table. "Are you okay?"

"Mm," Miroku replied. "Just doing a bit of thinking." He have her a gentle grin and a quick squeeze before continuing with his meal. Sango watched her boyfriend with wary eyes. Was he beginning to regret this? All of it? But then she felt his grip tighten around her hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand back. No. It wasn't the case. He was just nervous. Maybe he just was scared. We're all scared at one point or another.

"So how was the trip?" Kohaku asked his parents.

"Beautiful," Ai answered. "Just absolutely, breath-taking beauty there."

"Just like you," Miroku murmured to Sango. Then he spoke up. "Is my services still needed?"

"Why of course, Miroku-sama!" Masanori cheered. "But may I have a word with you?" Uh-oh. Nervous out of his mind, Miroku obliged and walked with Masanori to the living room. Masanori took a seat while Miroku just leaned against the side. "It's come to my attention that you and my kids have gotten quite close. Is there something going on between you and my daughter?" Masanori questioned bluntly.

"Would I be dead and fired if I said yes?" Miroku asked. The next thing he knew, a fist hit him on his right temple. He collapsed to the ground and heard a gasp before passing out.

"Dad!" Sango cried as she dashed to Miroku's side.

"H-he's a pervert!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sango rolled her eyes. "How hard you hit him?"

He'll live," was all Masanori said.

"Let's get him to your room," Kohaku suggested. He knelt beside his sister and each one took an arm and slung it around their shoulders.

"Agreed," Sango nodded her head. "I'll sleep on the floor." As they were walking down the hall, Sango swung her head back and growled, "Good night, dad."

Masanori sighed as his wife sat next to him.

"He won't hurt her, Masanori."

"I know, but when you shock someone… You shock someone."

"Was that really enough reason to knock him out cold?"

"Of course! But I know he'll take care of our baby."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"If he doesn't wake up.?"

"Masanori!"

"Kidding!... Sort of."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that just lovely! I'll update soon.. or at least try. I'm going to be working on 'The Proposal' story, so keep your eyes peeled!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne!**


	16. Chapter 16: Another Apology

**I'M BACK! Sorry it took me so long to update! School and volleyball has got me going to sleep _really_ early. I know this is a short chapter, but I just needed to update! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! HELP ME! I'll take any ideas.  
>Sango's dad is a bit quirky, random and acts without thinking. So he does apologize to Miroku.<strong>

**PrincessQwaster96: Thanks for the support!**

**Mirsan22: Glad you're loving it, but do try to supply some ideas please! Also, check out my other stories. :D**

**Kaileychicago: Riight? It's Sango's dad's own little way.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Miroku let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open. He was in Sango's room, in Sango's bed. Was he dreaming? Had he gone to heaven? He rolled over and came to face-to-face with a slumbering Sango. Her lips were slightly pursed and her hair was tousled. He was wondering why they had shared a bed when all his memories flooded back. Her father had punched him. He almost groaned again, but didn't; afraid to wake his love.<p>

The bedroom door creaked up, revealing a sheepish Masanori.

"Can I speak to you in the living room?" he asked.

"Will I get hit in anyway?" Miroku countered. Mr. Taijiya shook his head. Miroku sighed and maneuvered his way out of the bed and followed him into the living room.

"Listen," Masanori started. "I'm sorry for hitting you. I was just surprised; she's my only daughter and my first born. I just want to make sure she's got a strong guy to protect her."

"I assure you Mr. Taijiya-san," Miroku smiled gently. "I will protect her, but hopefully if I ever get hit again, it won't be at my temple."

"I hit you at the temple?" Miroku simply nodded. "Sorry son. Now while I help my wife out in making breakfast, why don't you go wake up Sango?" He nodded again and began to walk back to the room. He glanced back and smirked. Maybe he'd be allowed to date her after all. He glanced down and realized he was still in the same clothing as yesterday. Frowning at the wrinkles, he shuffled to his room. He changed into a fresh pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He then went and quietly crept into Sango's room.

"Sango?" Miroku whispered, sitting down on her side of the bed. "Koi?" Slowly, Sango's eyelids fluttered open. She gave him and smile and sat up. She gave him a hug and stayed silent. She pulled back slightly and gave him a spine tingling kiss.

"How are you feeling?" she murmured. Miroku simply shrugged. "Hmm… That won't do. Go back to sleep with me." She lied back down and began to tug on his arm.

"But you dad-" Miroku tried. With a final yank, Sango managed to get Miroku to lie down to. Feeling it be natural, Miroku wrapped his arms around her and she in return, rested her head on his chest. "If we get in trouble," he mumbled into her hair. "I'm blaming you." Sango let out and giggle and went back to sleep, feeling warm, safe and simply perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It's mucho appreciated! :D <strong>

**Love,**

**AzNeRd**


	17. Chapter 17: If Only

**HII! So I've been on a writing extravaganza! I've updated almost every single story of mine :D Well, this chapter is shorter than some of the others.. a lot shorter... But! It shows Sango's dad's true side. Dun, dun, DUN...!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha**

**Morumotto-chi: Yay! I love muffins! :D And thank you for your kindness!**

**PrincessQwaster96: Me? Stop the story? That's a ridiculous idea!**

**Kaileychicago: Lol. And what thought had popped into your head? Hmm?**

**DreamOrNightmare: Hi! I love new reviewers xD Anyways, glad you're liking the story :D**

* * *

><p>"How'd you two sleep?" Ai asked politely, in between bites of her omelet.<p>

"Fine," Sango replied, blushing before popping a piece of sausage into her mouth. "I hope your room was still as comfortable as you remembered." Her parents nodded with small smiles. "What shall we do today?"

"I was actually hoping to meet Miroku's parents," Masanori grinned wickedly, scaring the living shit out of Miroku. For one reason, the smile was scary as hell and two, his parents equaled bad news. "Tell me Miroku, where are your parents?"

"Well, uh," Miroku semi-coughed and semi-stammered at the same time.

"Do go on," Masanori smirked. What was with him? Was he purposely trying to set Miroku up for disaster?

"My father died in a car crash on the day of my birth and my mother currently lives in Kyoto with my step-father," Miroku stated grimly. "Please excuse me… I've seem to have lost my appetite." He got out of his chair and left the kitchen. Sango stared after his retreating form before angrily turning to her father.

"What was that about?" Sango demanded.

"Just trying to find out some things on lover boy," Masanori shrugged, picking at his nails with disinterest. "Never know what he could be hiding. But tell me, did you even know anything about his family, parents?" Sango remained silent, glaring at her father. "That's what I thought. I thought I raised my daughter better than that and with better judgment."

"And I thought I knew my father better!" Sango yelled, banging her fists onto the kitchen table as she stood up. "Miroku is good guy, father. He won't hurt me. He won't. I don't see why you have to interrogate him! And believe me, I do have good judgment! I don't see why you put other down to make yourself feel better! Is that really the man you are?" Sango quieted her voice down. "Have you been taking your pills?"

"I don't need such nonsense," Masanori snorted.

"That's why," Sango whispered. "That's why you've been acting so rude, arrogant… Violent. Excuse me." She got up and left the room with Kohaku following her.

"Sis!" Kohaku called.

Together, they walked into Miroku's room. Miroku was lying on his bed. He had changed back into his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He stared blankly at the ceiling with no emotion evident. Sango quietly sat next to him and Kohaku sat on the other side of him. Sango gently swept his bangs across his face and planted a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I wish I could leave it all," Sango murmured, laying her head on his chest.

"Ditto," Kohaku and Miroku said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you ever tell me your dad's insane?" Kagome inquired, sipping her drink solemnly.<p>

"It's not something I like to brag about, Kags," Sango sighed, snuggling more into her boyfriend's arms. She, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in Inuyasha's apartment's living room. Sango and Miroku occupied a love seat while Kohaku sat in a recliner and Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the floor. As soon as the Taijiya siblings and Miroku knew the Taijiya parents had gone to their room, they snuck out and they all met at Inuyasha's.

"It's kind of ironic," Kohaku shrugged, shoving popcorn into his mouth. "It's our dad's wackiness that's got him famous. He looks at pictures in a different way, giving him an amazing outcome." He watched at the romance/horror movie they rented. "What's the point of this movie anyways?" he asked.

"Well let's see," Inuyasha began. "Some engaged couple is looking for houses and they just so happen to stumble upon an ordinary-looking house that's actually haunted by a ghost dog."

"The ghost dog lost its owners in a tragic way due to another couple, so it feels it's its own personal mission to kill at least one person from each couple that lives there, so the other can suffer the pain it felt when it lost its owners," Kagome continued.

"The girl insists they buy the house, so they do. The dog tries to kill either one of them countless of times in horrific ways, but the couple's bond is so strong they live through it and survive, sending the dog to rest, showing there are some people with hearts out there," Miroku concluded.

"Sounds boring and fake," Kohaku yawned. He threw a piece of popcorn at the TV screen that was showing the ghost dog holding a knife in its mouth, staggering towards the girl. "Let's watch a different movie." He bent down and paused the movie just as the man slammed the door open.

"How about Dolphin Tale?" Kagome suggested. "It's 5:53 and we've only watched about two movies because you can't decide on a movie. You three got here at one."

"I'll go pop some more popcorn," Sango offered, getting up with Miroku following her to the kitchen. She placed the bag into the microwave and patiently waited as Miroku lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist. She willingly rested against his chest as he laid his head on her shoulder and soothingly swayed them.

"If only I could sway away all your problems," Miroku whispered.

"If only."

* * *

><p><strong>AH! DON'T KILL ME! I know it was kinda mean, OOC, and cruel to do that to Sango's father, but it kind of just... happened.?<strong>

**Well! Ending on a happier note, I have a new poll asking which story I should update, so please do! :D**

**Till next time,**

**Ja Ne!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Resort

**I'M BACK! I know it's been a long time, but I have good reason! I've been really busy with sports, school, and theater arts. But here's the update you've been waiting for!**

Disclaimer: Listen, I never have nor never will own Inuyasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi

**BloomingLoveWriter: Thank you :) There's a bit of fluff in this, so enjoy!**

**ChannelForsk: Yay! A new reviewer -gives yummy cupcake- Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it :D**

**Mirsan22: HERE! HERE! HERE! Lol.**

**silvershark94: Thanks! Another new reviewer.? :o -gives yummy cupcake- I'm must be blessed to have some many reviews!**

* * *

><p>Sango let out a groan as her eyes fluttered open. From what she could tell, she was on the loveseat in Inuyasha's apartment. A muscular arm was tightly wound around her waist. She managed to roll over and came face-to-face with the slumbering Miroku. She let out a sigh as she brushed his bangs away from his face. She got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. By the time she finished, everyone was up. She had made a meal of eggs, French toast, waffles, bacon, fruit, and potatoes.<p>

"Thanks, sweetheart," Miroku smiled, pecking Sango on the cheek before shoveling some fruit into his mouth. He bit a chunk out of his bacon then fed the rest to Sango. "Mmm. This is delicious."

"Better than what Kagome makes," Inuyasha mumbles, taking a bite of the waffle taco he made with everything piled inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded.

"It means you suck at cooking, wench!" Inuyasha shouted. "You burn everything!"

"I do not!"

"When you came over yesterday morning, the waffles, the pancakes, the eggs, the BACON!" Inuyasha listed loudly. "All burnt thanks to you!"

"I've got pancakes!" Sango yelled over the quarreling couple. They immediately stopped and piled some onto their plates before continuing their argument, but quieter.

"Always the little peacemaker," Miroku teased. "What will be doing today?"

"I was hoping to get away from everything and get married in Las Vegas," Sango replied sarcastically. "Can't we just hang out here?"

"Sis," Kohaku interrupted. "There's only so much we can do before we go mad, just look." He jabbed a finger in Kagome and Inuyasha's bickering direction. "Why don't we go to the mall? It's been a while since we've gone."

"Great idea, Kohaku-kun!" Kagome cheered, stopping her fighting with her boyfriend. "We'll take Inuyasha's other cars. His Mercedes SUV."

Everyone finished up their breakfast then got ready. Sango wore jeans shorts and a white and purple polka-dotted t-shirt with her converse. Kagome wore a flirty sundress with sandals. The boys all wore a variation of jeans, t-shirts, button-ups and sneakers. They all piled into Inuyasha's Mercedes and headed to the mall after picking up Kagome's younger brother, Souta. Once they got there, everyone departed; Kagome and Inuyasha going one way, Kohaku and Souta going another, and Sango and Miroku were going another.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this shirt?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, holding up a neon yellow tank. Inuyasha squinted and shook his head silently. "And these?" He shook his head again. "I might as well go out naked." At this, Inuyasha's head snapped up.<p>

"No way in hell, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Kagome demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "You spilt your ramen all over my favorite dress, so you promised to buy me new clothes. But now you won't give me a second glance! All you do is shake your head."

"I've just been thinking," Inuyasha growled lightly. "Just put this on." He tossed her some white shorts and a randomly colored-striped, blue tank. He looked away as she changed then called softly, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"… Never mind." _I love you._ Inuyasha thought miserably.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of Inuyasha-kun?" Kohaku asked as he and Souta skimmed through the video games. "He seems cool, but a bit hot-tempered and rude."<p>

"Yeah, I guess so," Souta shrugged. "But he's always there to defend Kagome. What about Miroku-san? He doesn't seem like the big brother most people want."

"He's actually really cool," Kohaku smiled. "At first, he seemed like a real pervert, but then he showed he really does care for Sango." He plucked out Mario Kart 7. "Let's buy this and go to the food court. I want some fries."

* * *

><p>"Do you like this sweater?" Sango asked, lifting up an indigo sweater. "It'll be getting chilly soon." Miroku smirked and hugged his girlfriend from behind. He gently kissed her cheek and she let out a small laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."<p>

"Well, well, well," a snotty voice called from behind them. They both whipped around and nearly gasped. It was Shima. The little bitch. "Haven't seen you two lovebirds in a while."

"So you finally decided to show your face?" Sango snarled as Miroku put a restricting arm around her waist. "What happened? You so-called 'lover' couldn't handle the whore you are?"

"Nice joke," Shima laughed sarcastically. "I'm here to ask Miroku-kun if he wants to have some real fun." She pranced over to the said young adult and put a sultry hand on his shoulder. "How about Miroku-kun?"

"No," Miroku said coldly. He pulled away from her disgusting hand and walked prominently to the cashier. He quietly paid for the sweater and left without another word. Sango watched him walk out then gave Shima a glare before following. She caught up to him when he suddenly pulled her into a photo booth. "I have an idea," he said quickly. "I know how to get you away from your insane dad. The thing is… We have to ask Inuyasha's brother."

"Sesshomaru?" Sango gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN! DUN! DUN! Uh-oh. Fluffy-sama comes in! What does he have to do with anything? And how is he able to help our dear couple? Does he still hate Inuyasha? Will Rin be with him? When did I start asking questions?... Not sure, but did you like it?<br>**

**I hope you did! (; Means a lot to me to get reviews so please do!**

**Loves-a-lot,**

**AzNeRd **


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise!

Hey! I'm back! Sorry I took so long :/ I had no ideas! Then it just came to me (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dragonlover71491: Thanks :) I'll probably not write them in for a while... I'll save them for later.

Morumotto-chi: Lol. Thanks. It's hard to keep up without a lot of stories xD

BloomingLoveWriter: Thanks. I hate writer's block. It sucks -_-

ninjamidori: Haha. Sesshomaru sadly doesn't come in til the next chapter.

Akiko J. Suzuki: Well this chapter explains it all :D

aNimE-n3Rd: Thanks for reviewing ! (:

* * *

><p>"I'm not asking that asshole of a brother of mine for a favor," Inuyasha stated firmly in the park. He sat on the swing with Kagome in his lap while Miroku sat in the other with Sango sitting comfortably in the mulch. "Sango, I want to help- I really do, but asking Sesshomaru for a favor is something I refuse to do."<p>

"I guess I understand," Sango sighed, tucking her knees under her chin. It was a breezy Saturday afternoon. She and her friends were all there. She was sort of relaxed, but her mind kept flashing to her father. He wasn't a bad man. He was traumatized at a young age. At the age of ten, he watched his parents burn to death in a car crash. He had been lagging behind and hadn't gotten into the car when it had exploded. That one memory scarred him. The doctors said he'd be okay, but never really okay. One day, they all knew he would crack.

"Sango-chan," Kagome said tentatively. "Are you sure there's nothing left to do?"

"I'm not too sure, Kagome-chan," Sango sighed, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Miroku was the one who wanted Sesshomaru. I wasn't even told for what." All gazes turned to Miroku who chuckled lifeslessly.

"Inuyasha, tell everyone what Sesshomaru does for a living," Miroku nearly grinned.

"He mwrres pwple nwt cwstin," Inuyasha mumbled the last four words. Everyone looked at him pointedly. "Okay, fine. He marries people who aren't Christians. He works in court- almost like a Judge who can wed people." Then it clicked. "Miroku, you aren't honestly wanting Sesshomaru to marry you and Sango..."

"I know, I know," Miroku shook his head warily before burying it into his hands. "Sango's still young, we might not be the ones for each other... But at least if she does, she'll be free from her father's grasp. At least until she's eighteen, she can stay married to me. We can take custody of Kohaku. I just want to make everything right."

"Miroku," Sango whispered, tears bordered her eyes. She got up and tackled her lover with a hug. "Thank you," she said into his ear. Miroku hugged her tightly back, not ever wanting to let go.

"I'd travel to hell and back for you, Sango," Miroku murmured to her truthfully. "Please... Just don't ever leave me." Sango let out a strangled sob and dug her face into his shoulder. She loved Miroku so much. She never thought she could love someone as much as she did love Miroku. He was a pervert, even now with her. Yet she loved him anyways. He was so- so not perfect, but that's why she loved him so much. She didn't want the perfect guy. She wasn't the perfect girl either. "Sango," Miroku pulled away and sat her in the swing. He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

Sango stared dumbstruck at Miroku. He was kidding her, right? After everything they had gone through? Kuranosuke, Shima, her parents... Didn't he already know the answer? Should she just stand there and stare at him in suspense for pure fun or. Or... Just say yes?

"S-Sango," Miroku stammered nervously. " W-will y-y-ou-"

"Yes," Sango cut him off swiftly. "Yes. Yes. Yes until I'm reincarnated."

"Yes?" Miroku looked flabbergasted. "Did you just say yes?"

"Yes, Miroku!" Sango flung her arms around him in a desperate hug. She squeezed him tightly.

"Kawaii!" Kagome squealed, she hopped up from the swing beside them. She tugged shell-shocked Sango in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Sango!" They pulled away, but remained holding hands. "You're engaged! You're engaged!" Kagome childishly jumped up and down in joy, going around in circles. She turned to her boyfriend. "Inuyasha, you _have_ to call your brother now!"

"But Kagome-" Inuyashed tried to protest.

"But nothing, Inuyasha!" Kagome glowered with a pout. "Just call him and I'll do all the talking. Sesshomaru likes me more than you anyway." She stuck out her tongue in victory.

"You don't know that!" Inuyasha stuck out his tongue too.

"Uh-huh! Rin told me at your family barbecue!"

"That was two years ago, Kagome!"

"So?"

"SO? Two years!" Inuyasha argued, raising his voice even louder. "My asshole doesn't like you better?"

"Oh, so you're saying that you actually want your brother to like you more?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"How did we end up being friends with a bunch of bickering five year-olds?" Miroku chuckled as he hugged Sango around the waist.

"Hey," Sango giggled. "You haven't had to deal with them since fifth grade."

"My poor little Sango," Miroku purred, pulling her into a heartwarming kiss.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Almost There

So, how've you guys been? I've been busy, hence the too long update! But I'm here now :D  
>Sorry I skipped ahead, but if I had written the in between, it would've just have been a bunch of fillers -.-<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

ninjamidori: Engagement! Woohoo :)

BloomingLoveWriter: I hate writer's block -_- I just absolutely loathe it.

KyoRenandinuyashalover: YES! I hope you're happy. This update came along faster than I thought.

aNimE-n3Rd: Thanks! It is (:

* * *

><p><em>2 months later...<em>

"Can you believe it, Sango?" Kagome squealed, picking up another hair to curl. "It's your wedding day!" Her best friend merely blinked and continued to stare. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. She knew Sango wasn't the type to be all gitty and nervous on her wedding day, but just a blink? Not even a smile? She was marrying the man of her dreams. "Sango, is there something wrong?"

"No..." was the murmured response. The sixteen year-old fidgeted with the hem of her white sundress with glassy eyes before biting her lips. Kagome set the curler down and knelt in front of her. She patted her best friend's cheek with a loving smile. "I'm scared, Kagome," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly together. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall lest they ruin all her best friend's hard work. "I love, Miroku. I'm just so scared. My father..."

_*Flashback*_

_"You aren't not getting married!" Masanori roared, throwing a chair that was clearly aimed for Sango. Luckily, she ducked before it reached her and crawled to the safety of the living room; her father close behind. "No daughter of mine is marrying a dumbass tutor!"_

_"If he's so dumb, why did you hire him in the first place?" Sango countered. Masanori's fist swung. It hit her and she collapsed to the floor. Tears trickled down her face and she held back her sobs. She curled into a small ball and tried to not picture how red her face was quickly turning. It stung. Her father hit her. "I love him, dad."_

_"You have no fucking idea what the hell love is!" Masanori's eyes flared with fury and he picked her up by her shirt. "You're sixteen, Sango! I hate you! You damn bitch! You aren't my daughter!"_

_"I'd rather you hate me then love me," Sango muttered, trying to put up a brave front but tears streamed down her face. "You hit me. Why? I know you're angry, but-"_

_"But nothing!" Masanori shouted. He went to slap her when the door slammed open. Both Taijiya's looked to the three figures; Miroku, Kohaku, and Ai. "How dare you! How dare you come back here, you son of a bitch!" He dropped Sango and went for Miroku, but the nineteen year-old ducked and deftly hit his pressure point. Masanori fell to the ground unconscious while the trio rushed over to Sango._

_"Sango," Miroku whispered, picking his lover up bridal-style. Ai peered over his shoulder while Kohaku brushed back his sister's hair. "I won't let him hurt you again." He pressed a tender to her forehead and hugged her to him_

_*End Flashback*_

"I wish he was here," Sango sighed as she watched Kagome pick the curler up. She felt the familiar tug of the curler searing her hair and smiled. "I guess I'm glad and upset he was sent to prison for hitting me... He-he was just angry, Kagome." She looked down and twiddled with her thumbs when Kagome laughed dryly. "Nani?"

"He hit you, Sango," Kagome pointed out, whipping out some hair spray. "He needs to be in jail."

"I know. Is it so wrong that I want him here though?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head and began pinning Sango's hair into a half-up, half-down style. "I know it's not a traditional wedding or anything, but... Me getting my wedding certificate? It's such a big thing." She let out another sigh. "What happened to make my life so screwed up?"

"We hired Miroku Houshi as Kohaku's tutor," Ai answered, stepping into the room. She smiled at her little girl, all grown-up. "Your father argued he'd hurt you, and I said that you could defend yourself and you were smarter than he credited you." She walked over and carefully stroked her hair, making sure not to ruin the bouncy curls. "I can't believe my sixteen year-old daughter is getting married."

"You aren't regretting giving us your blessing, are you?" Sango quirked an eyebrow with a goofy smile. "Cause you're a little late, mom."

"Of course not, honey," Ai giggled, placing a white bow in her hair. "I'm actually quite excited to have Miroku part of the family. It's about time Kohaku had a proper male figure." She helped her daughter stand and admired the beauty radiating from her. Her hair was perfectly set and played off well with the lacey, white sundress and matching sandals. Like always, Sango wore little make-up; just eyeliner and a bit of magenta eye shadow to brighten her eyes. "You look beautiful, darling. And you did amazing job, Kagome-chan."

"Thanks," Kagome beamed at the praise. "Miroku will practically drool over you!"

"Then Sesshomaru will have to beat him to a bloody pulp for dirtying his perfect floors," Inuyasha snorted, strolling into the room with his hands shoved into his slacks' pockets. His hair was braided neatly back, credits going to Kagome for forcing him down and doing his hair. "I can't believe you braided my hair, Kags. Sesshomaru will never let me live this down!"

"Why don't you just let it down, Inuyasha-kun?" Ai suggested, entirely confused by the whole ordeal.

"Cause my hair will be all wavy and it'll give 'em another chance to make fun of me! I ain't gonna give him that. I'm good," Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, because your improper grammar isn't enough," Sango rolled her eyes. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Is it time?"

"It's time, sweetheart," Ai nodded. "Ready to become Mrs. Miroku Houshi?"

"I guess now's the time to find out."

* * *

><p>Hey! So I hope you liked it and please review! :D Crossing my fingers and praying I'll get 75 reviews before I update again.<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: Happily Ever After

__AH! Last chapter! :O Any ideas for a new story anyone? Well, if you're feeling sad about this story being over, check out my story, You Again. It's another MirSan. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you to BloomingLoveWriter, the only person who reviewed, YOU ROCK :D

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"We're engaged," Sango smiled to Miroku. They had driven down to the beach one night to just spend quality time together; alone. The sun had fallen and the moon had risen. It shone like a light of hope for the young couple. The stars dotted the midnight sky, illuminating it. Hand in hand, they walked down the shoreline with their jeans rolled up, so the soft waves wouldn't soak them. "Can you believe it? We're actually engaged." She rested her head on his shoulder._

_"After hearing you say it so many times," Miroku chuckled. "I'm beginning to finally realize we're really engaged." He stopped walking and pulled Sango into his arms. "I don't know what I do to deserve you." With that, his right hand brushed over her butt._

_"Lech!" Sango shrieked, pushing him away. Trying hard not to laugh, she sternly glared at him. "Nice to see you haven't changed after all."_

_"Ah, but you love me this way," Miroku pointed out, running a hand through her ponytail. He leaned in a gave her an Eskimo kiss, making her giggle. He clasped her hand in his and continued their walk. "Can you believe we're actually getting married? By Inuyasha's brother, no less." Sango could only roll her eyes and swat his arms playfully, but still hurt him. Miroku winced at the contact then chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder if this was fate."_

_"I don't believe in fate," Sango scoffed. _

_"You don't think we were destined to be together?" Miroku questioned._

_"No, because there is not set fate," Sango reasoned. "With every choice we make, it changes the future." She released his hand and skipped ahead before turning around the face him. The evening breeze swept back her hair, making her even more breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes met his. "I made the choice to love you, and that alone has changed my future for the better." Miroku merely grinned and swung Sango around in a loving hug. He set her down and bent down to kiss her when thunder rang out. Rain came pouring down, slow at first but slowly increased until the couple was soaked to the bone. "We should go!" she shouted above the rain._

_"Wait," Miroku whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "I've always wanted to do this." He leaned in and kissed her passionately, an amazing kiss she willingly returned. She loved him. He loved her. It was- it was-_

_*End Flashback*_

"Do you Sango Taijiya take Miroku Houshi as your faithful husband?" Sesshomaru repeated the question impatiently.

Sango bit back the retort 'you mean lecherous husband' and replied, "I do."

"Then the powers vested in me, Sesshomaru Takahashi, pronounce you husband and wife."

"We made it," Miroku murmured, before pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled away and hugged her, swinging her around several times. Giggles erupted from her as he placed her gracefully back onto the floor. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Houriki?"

"Nu-uh," Sango shook her head insistently. "I'm keeping my name."

"Oh, come on, Sango!" Kagome rolled her eyes, approaching the couple with Inuyasha trailing after her. "Taking on the groom's last name is half the fun of getting married. I mean Sango Houshi? That's so- uh, never mind. But." She leaned in and whispered in her best friend's ear. "Kagome Takahashi. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Don't tell me you've already begun planning," Sango groaned as she was pulled into a protective side hug by Miroku.

"Of course not!" Kagome pouted. "Inuyasha hasn't even proposed yet."

"Inuyasha hasn't what?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"Wait!" Inuyasha roared, just coming into the conversation. "I haven't _what?_"

"Oh, nothing," Kagome assured him with a lie. She patted his shoulder lovingly and pulled him away from the happy couple before he could do any damage.

"Sango!" Ai squealed, hugging her daughter tightly. Kohaku came up behind the women and joined the hug. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away with tear-filled eyes. "My little girl's married! My god, I thought this day would never come!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango quirked an eyebrow.

"I never thought there'd be a guy tough enough for you," Ai laughed.

"Take good care of her, Miroku," Kohaku spoke up, a spark of protectiveness in his eyes.

"Of course," Miroku nodded. The two Taijiyas walked away to chat with Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku looked down at his wife in admiration. "Ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Houriki?"

"Taijiya."

"Whatever you say, Sango."

**The End.**

* * *

><p>It brings tears to my eyes to know this story's done! I hope you enjoyed it and check out my other stories. Inuyasha or not, I hope you do.<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


End file.
